


Устрашимый

by Lana311990



Category: Billy Budd (film 1962), Billy Budd (opera), Billy Budd the Sailor (Herman Melville's book), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Courtroom Drama, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana311990/pseuds/Lana311990
Summary: Только Джеймс Норрингтон принёс лорду Беккету сердце Дейви Джонса, как пришёл приказ из Англии отправляться на войну. А так как "Разящий" потонул, служить придётся на славном корабле "Неустрашимый" в компании его странноватой команды.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первая попытка написать судебную драму. Большая часть фраз канонических персонажей позаимствована из канонов. Все права у правообладателей, то есть, не у меня.

Я пишу вам рапорт, припадаю к фляге. (И. Бродский)

Должно быть, у лорда Беккета были другие планы. Не для того Джеймс Норрингтон был произведен в адмиралы, чтобы буквально через несколько дней вместе с рядом других офицеров быть отозванным в Англию. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах лорд Беккет нашел бы предлог, чтобы отложить исполнение приказа. К тому же причины были вполне весомые. Но, видимо, что-то подсказало лорду Беккету, что в метрополии легенды о Дейви Джонсе не столь популярны и, задерживая передислокацию боевых офицеров в военное время, он может накликать себе множество неприятностей. Да. Началась война. События в отдаленных провинциях в Англии мало кого волнуют. Лорду ничего не оставалось, кроме как передать приказ высшего командования и велеть собираться.  
Новоявленный адмирал сам отнесся к приказу без должного энтузиазма. Казалось бы, наконец-то тортугский запой и беготня за пиратскими сундуками сменились чем-то действительно полезным для Британской Империи. Ради этого стоило написать в бланке о помиловании свое имя. Стоило. Действительно стоило. На самом деле. Еще совсем недавно в этом не было сомнений. А теперь почему-то чувствовал себя так, как если бы в зачумленном городе схватил последнюю склянку с лекарством. К тому же пришлось обмануть Элизабет... Конечно, хотелось верить, что от сомнительного поступка будет несомненная польза, но никто не обещал, что она будет. И ещё было жаль покидать Карибы. Он жил здесь так долго, что давно перестал скучать по Англии. "Разящий" теперь покоился где-то на дне морском, и плыть на родину предстояло на чьём-то чужом корабле. Ну, хотя бы палубу драить никто не прикажет. На тортугского бродягу он больше не похож. Адмиральский мундир каким-то чудом успели пошить до отплытия. Красивая вещь, но на ощупь неразношенная ткань пока напоминала дерево. Деревянный мундир... Не лучшие ассоциации в военное время. Но какие бы ни были. Приказы не обсуждаются, а если он не вернется, вряд ли кого-то огорчит. Ну, может быть, немного губернатора Свонна. Хоть с кем-то удалось по-человечески попрощаться. На самом деле не так уж плохо всё складывается. Когда бы еще он собрался в Англию? Должно быть, там многое изменилось.  
После всех приключений он был готов к разнообразным происшествиям в пути. Скажем, после его отъезда Лорд Беккет не справится с сердцем Дейви Джонса и тот как-то выйдет из-под контроля. Но "Летучий Голландец" прошел мимо на почтительном расстоянии. Адмиралу показалось, что спрутоголовый капитан издевательски помахал на прощание шляпой, но корабль-призрак был слишком далеко, чтобы сказать наверняка. Должно быть, выполнял очередной приказ лорда Беккета. Адмирал чувствовал, что привел к власти заразу похуже всех пиратов вместе взятых... Дальнейшее плавание прошло без внезапных столкновений со старыми знакомыми. Была, конечно, слабая надежда вновь встретиться с Элизабет, но, даже если бы встреча случилась, что бы теперь они сказали друг другу? Так что в каком-то смысле хорошо, что она не произошла. И все же немного жаль... Корабль пересек Атлантический океан, не встретив на своем пути ни кракена, ни живых скелетов, ни русалок, ни каких-либо других фантастических тварей. В Старом Свете не было места для сказок из Нового. Там была война и центральное командование военно-морского флота.  
В Англии сосредотачиваться на детских воспоминаниях времени не было. Следовало сначала получить в свое распоряжение новый корабль. По крайней мере, так думал адмирал до разговора с непосредственным начальством.  
Разговор со штабным офицером у всех затягивался, и измотанными из кабинета выходили абсолютно все. Когда вызвали Джеймса Норрингтона, он ждал, что его задержат так же, как и всех, но ошибся. Его история вызвала у старичка за столом особый интерес. Щупленький, голубоглазый, с неожиданно острыми зубами, он говорил таким голосом, будто журил единственного и горячо любимого внука. Уже на втором часу разговора стало ясно, что не только трибунала не избежать, но и казнь, скорей всего, обеспечена.  
\- ...Итак, вернемся к первому вопросу. Повторяю, мы изучили ваши бумаги, адмирал. Внимательно изучили... Тут сказано, возвращаясь из Триполи, вы разбили ваш прежний корабль, так это или не так?  
Адмирал сжал и разжал кулаки. Как будто он ночами не спал, думал, как бы поудачнее избавиться от корабля и от команды. Сам при этом наверняка знал, что не утонет. Настоящий диверсант! Может, даже французский шпион... А еще отвечать этому типу лучше спокойно, потому что иначе можно действительно оказаться французским шпионом.  
\- Мой корабль попал в шторм.  
\- Да-да... Недалеко от Тортуги, верно? Ве-е-ерно... И долго вы там пробыли?  
Адмирал и сам хотел бы это знать. Наверно, считая бутылки, можно было бы насчитать годы... И да, рановато он бросил пить... Значит, все-таки пиратство, а не шпионаж. На Тортуге он был бывшим легавым, а в родной Англии бывший пират. Какая ирония.  
\- Я не помню, несколько месяцев... Может быть, полгода или немного больше.  
\- А вы не очень хорошо запоминаете даты, верно, адмирал? И как же вы оттуда выбрались?  
Штабной улыбался самой счастливой в мире улыбкой. Мог бы еще спросить, почему выбирался. Там бы легавого не повесили и не расстреляли. Разве что зарезали бы в очередной драке.  
\- Нанялся матросом на один из местных кораблей.  
\- Вот просто так сначала полгода жили на пиратском острове, а потом нанялись матросом на корабль?  
Действительно. Там же любой капитан мечтал взять легавого на свой корабль. С первых дней. И именно чтобы только драил палубу. Но можно было еще со всеми грабить суда. Стать пиратом и не стоять сейчас в этом кабинете. А он-то, дурак, продавал ордена и золотые пуговицы, чтобы было чем в кабаке расплатиться, такие возможности упускал, о принципах каких-то думал... А вот чем бы этот штабной зарабатывал и как бы выбирался? Стал бы драить палубу, или ручки пожалел бы? Главное - не сорваться и не ударить. Пусть лучше убьют в бою, чем казнят за такую глупость. Адмирал старался отвечать вежливо, но получилось сквозь зубы.  
\- Полагаю, от того, что я драил там палубу, ни одного корабля Империи не пострадало.  
\- Спокойнее, адмирал, спокойнее! Не забывайтесь. Моё дело выяснить все обстоятельства. Итак. Начнем по порядку. Сначала вы отпускаете осужденного на смерть пирата...  
\- Я ждал официального приказа, после которого сразу отправился за ним.  
Один раз уже такое объяснение не помогло...  
\- Не перебивайте! Тем более, вы его не догнали и так неудачно угодили в шторм возле Тортуги. Интересное совпадение!  
Сдержанность, вот истинно английская добродетель... Или как там отец говорил?  
\- Мне, конечно, лестно, если вы считаете, что я могу управлять штормами...  
\- Я повторяю, не забывайтесь! Вы сейчас не в лучшем положении, шутки неуместны.  
Ну да, а то это не очевидно...  
\- Какие, к черту... Послушайте, вы отозвали меня в Англию, у меня сложилось впечатление, для участия в боевых действиях...  
\- Кстати, о боевых действиях. Что там за история у вас вышла в Порт-Рояле? Губернаторская дочка отвергла ваше предложение и внезапно упала с дозорной башни...  
\- Что?!..  
А вот этого он точно не ждал. Тот день замелькал перед глазами в мельчайших подробностях. Ужасное происшествие с Элизабет благополучно разрешилось. Казалось, скоро они заживут вместе счастливой семейной жизнью. Но тот день стал началом конца. Стоило оттолкнуть лейтенанта Джиллета и прыгать навстречу скалам. Если бы удалось спасти Элизабет, всё пошло бы по-другому... Если бы упал на скалы, оставил бы о себе добрую память, а Элизабет все равно бы спас Воробей... Правда, тогда некому было бы увезти их с необитаемого острова через пару недель. Нет, всё же всё не зря. А отпусти он Воробья сразу, всё равно послали бы в погоню. Нет. Никуда бы его не послали, не выстави он тогда напоказ клеймо и татуировку пирата. Когда он подбежал к пристани, увидел, как Воробей рассматривает кулон Элизабет. Может быть, и правда только рассматривал, а не собирался красть. Надо было смирить свой гнев, сосредоточиться на том, что, кто бы ни спас Элизабет, она жива и здорова, просто поблагодарить и на том разойтись. Подумать только. Из-за такой мелочи... И уж точно никакая штабная крыса не подняла бы сейчас эту историю в своей приемной. Штабная крыса тем временем наслаждалась произведённым эффектом. Требовалось срочно взять себя в руки.  
\- Я не знаю, какие дошли до вас слухи, но эта достойная девушка приняла моё предложение и в настоящее время жива и здорова!  
\- Вот как? Ну что же, слухами земля полнится... Так вы сейчас?..  
\- Нет, я не женат. Если мне предъявляются какие-то обвинения, пожалуйста, огласите. Пока что вы говорите о проступке, за который мне уже даровано королевское помилование и сплетнях, которые не имеют отношения к моей службе!  
\- Спокойней, спокойней, никто вас не обвиняет... Но надо же решить, что с вами делать... - сухонькая ручка штабного картинно перекладывала бумаги. Хотелось послать её владельца к морскому дьяволу, а самому вернуться на Карибы хоть адмиралом, хоть дезертиром, хоть пиратом.

Дверь открылась сразу после стука, без доклада. Штабной помоложе и подороднее улыбался допросчику, как старому другу.  
\- Ну, много у тебя ещё?  
\- Да вот, разберусь с этим ямайцем, и на сегодня хватит.  
\- Ну-ка... - вошедший с любопытством разглядывал адмирала, хотя тот мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что никогда раньше они не виделись, - Прошу прощения, а адмирал Лоуренс Норрингтон вам, часом, не родственник?  
Адмирал нашел в себе силы вежливо улыбнуться.  
\- Он был моим отцом.  
\- Подумать только! Какая встреча! Столько лет с вашим батюшкой на одном корабле... Вы так похожи!.. Вы сказали "Был отцом"... Он уже умер? Это жаль. Это очень жаль. Мои соболезнования! Мы с ним давно не виделись. Он тогда только собирался на Ямайку... А вы, значит... Джон?..  
\- Джеймс.  
\- Очень рад! Очень-очень рад! Давно хотел познакомиться! Так, Чарли, заканчивай уже свои допросы! Знаю я тебя... Найди, наконец, место сыну достойного родителя!  
\- Сын достойного родителя у себя в провинции наш корабль разбил!  
\- Ну, разбил и разбил, с кем не бывает? Тебе дай волю, половину флота расстреляешь... Или предлагаешь адмирала на базу отправить, мундиры считать? Найди ему корабль!  
\- Я расстреляю, а ты на их место черт знает кого притащишь, - проворчал старик, - Я найду корабль, он его потопит, как и первый, а с нас спросят, почему доверили, раз один уже потопил?  
\- Спросят, как же! Не он первый, не он последний.  
\- Слушай, у меня в приемной каждый день толпы офицеров, которые ничего не топили и ни во что не влипали. На всех кораблей не напастись.  
\- Ну так определи первым помощником! Дело большое...  
\- Первым помощником его... Ну, вот на "Неустрашимом" второй помощник погиб.  
Вторым помощником Джеймс не был со времен своего лейтенантства, но сейчас благоразумнее было промолчать. А еще штабной помоложе стал каким-то беспокойным...  
\- На "Неустрашимом"... Ничего поприличнее не нашлось?  
\- Чего же неприличного? Прекрасный корабль, 74 пушки.  
\- Да истории про него уж больно...  
\- Не будем доверять досужим сплетням! Правда же, адмирал? - штабной что-то черканул в документах и улыбнулся адмиралу самой очаровательной улыбкой, на какую только был способен. - Будете вторым помощником капитана Эдвина Вира. Поздравляю вас!  
Адмирал сдержанно поблагодарил обоих офицеров и вышел.


	2. Chapter 2

Генерал! И теперь у меня — мандраж.  
Не пойму, отчего: от стыда ль, от страха ль?  
От нехватки дам? Или просто — блажь?  
Не помогает ни врач, ни знахарь.  
Оттого, наверно, что повар ваш  
не разбирает, где соль, где сахар.   
(И. Бродский)

Знакомство с командой прошло примерно так, как Джеймс и ожидал. Все сделали вид, что очень рады друг друга видеть. Команда "Неустрашимого" до последнего матроса (кроме несчастных "прессованных", которым изначально было всё равно) дружно изобразила, что присутствие нового человека в их давно сплоченных рядах никого не смущает, даже при том, что второй помощник будет по званию выше капитана. Эта тема просто не поднималась, а если и были какие-то намеки, то только как на забавное недоразумение. Хотя все догадывались, а кое-кто и знал, из-за чего так получилось, никто не выдал суеверных опасений из-за того, что прежний корабль новенького утонул. Каптенармус даже высказал нечто обтекаемо-сочувственное. Он сам был на "Неустрашимом" не так давно, как основная часть команды, и был переведен после того, как его прежний корабль получил серьезные повреждения и был отправлен в ремонт.   
Несколько удивило, что каптенармус держится с командным составом почти как с равными, но в конце концов, может быть, на "Разящем" стороннему наблюдателю тоже что-то могло показаться странным. Ничего, что заслуживало нелестного отзыва отцовского приятеля, новоиспеченный второй помощник не обнаружил. Ну, прессованных многовато. Сам Джеймс не стал бы набирать столько сухопутных, ему казалось, толку от них немного, да и методы вербовки к верной службе не располагают. Но это объяснимо в военное время... Хотя вот, например, парнишка в очках или толстяк с седеющей бородой на вид совсем непригодны... Но чем-то же капитан руководствовался, оставляя их на борту. Собственно капитан, Эдвард Вир (Эдвард, не Эдвин, хорошо еще, заранее шепнули, что штабной ошибся) почему-то не понравился, несмотря на всю свою любезность и благообразную наружность. Даже каптенармус, рассматривающий новоприбывшего взглядом, более подобающим врачу, чем подчиненному, подобной неприязни не вызвал. Что было не так с капитаном, Норрингтон не понимал, как ни старался проанализировать свое впечатление. В конце концов, он всё списал на собственное подчиненное положение и зависть. Подобное чувство, конечно, следовало задавить как можно скорее. В сложившихся обстоятельствах капитан Вир был виноват меньше всех. Но бороться с неприязнью оказалось бесполезно: вскоре капитан показал свою библиотеку, и Джеймс вспомнил «горячо любимые» с детства уроки латыни. Они перевесили уважение и к античной литературе, и к начальству. Тем не менее, для приличия пришлось повосхищаться. Норрингтон надеялся, что вышло убедительно. По крайней мере, поведение капитана осталось безукоризненно вежливым. Или слишком вежливым. Уже позже, когда корабль отплывал, Джеймс поймал себя на том, что пересчитывает спасательные шлюпки. Он удивился, ведь казалось, все хорошо. Вот именно. Слишком хорошо.Слишком красивое и подходящее название корабля. Не по-военному тихий и деликатный капитан, как выяснилось еще до знакомства, прославленный личной храбростью в боях(но о чьих лидерских качествах мало что известно). Каптенармус с внимательным изучающим взглядом, вроде бы выразивший сочувствие(а вроде бы влезший не в своё дело). Подчеркнуто вежливый первый помощник в чине лейтенанта, никак не ожидавший встретить адмирала ниже по должности. Остальная команда, неестественно ровно держащая строй. Прессованные, не решающиеся даже перешёптываться. Мелькнула непрошеная мысль, что исчезновение второго помощника совсем не то же, что исчезновение капитана или первого помощника... Казалось бы, никогда раньше о дезертирстве не помышлял. Ни живых скелетов, ни уродцев Джонса, никого другого не боялся. Наоборот, всё время на Тортуге и у пиратов мечтал вернуться на службу. В боях участвовал чаще многих на этом корабле. Так какого дьявола сейчас понадобилось пересчитывать шлюпки и допускать мысли, простительные разве что прессованному?! И все же тревожное чувство и суеверное ожидание неприятностей никуда не исчезли.  
***

Первые же дни плавания усугубили смутные опасения, хотя ничем их не подтвердили. Вроде ничего сверхъестественного на корабле не происходило. В живых скелетов по ночам никто не превращался (по дням тоже, не настолько плохо на "Неустрашимом" кормили), щупальцами и крабьими клешнями тоже никто не обрастал. Но лучше бы обращались и обрастали. С командами Барбоссы и Джонса хотя бы всё было ясно с самого начала. Здесь что-то было не так, больше всего были заметны какие-то несущественные детали, которым было легко придумать оправдание. Неправдоподобно тихие матросы. Капитан, появившийся из библиотеки от силы два раза и то не отдать команду, а полюбоваться ночным небом. Напротив, чрезмерно активный, прямо-таки вездесущий каптенармус, от которого все, кроме подчиненных ему тюремщиков, отшатывались, как от зачумленного... Но ведь хорошо, что матросы дисциплинированы, каптенармус любит свою работу, всё идёт своим чередом и постоянное присутствие капитана не требуется. В целом жаловаться было не на что, просто к чему-то не привык. Так, например, практически у всех на этом корабле имелись клички. На "Разящем" они не были в ходу. Здесь его за глаза называли Ямайцем. Вроде ничего оскорбительного, хотя странно немного. Он родился и провел детство в Англии, сам себя всю жизнь считал англичанином. И вот теперь он чужой для соотечественников? Неужели у него настолько провинциальные манеры? После Тортуги у него, конечно, появились не вполне светские привычки: напитки глушить прямо из бутылок... иногда из чужих... нож за столом не выпускать даже за чаем... слова порой выбирать без прежней тщательности... Но вроде бы на людях он старался себя контролировать. Да и Тортуга, к счастью, не Ямайка... Ну да ладно. Кличка необидная. Самому бы еще не чувствовать себя пришлым. У самого старого матроса кличка Датчанин, на "Неустрашимом" он свой, но, будучи новичком, не вписываться вполне нормально. "Неустрашимый" - не Тортуга, чтобы за это пытались убить. Вот только почему-то в снах краска в кубрике неизменно сползала, обнажая доски тортугского кабака.   
Новеньким адмирал перестал быть скорее, чем ожидал. Не потому, что стал своим, а потому что появился новенький поновее. В Гибралтарском проливе "Неустрашимый" остановил торговое судно "Права человека" и по законам военного времени забрал матроса к себе в команду. Вот как это случилось.  
Отложив томик Плутарха, и разглядев в бинокль английский корабль, Эдвард Вир, видимо, вспомнил, что он человек военный и некоторым образом капитан. Сначала велел выстрелить перед носом судна, чтобы заставить остановиться, потом отдал приказ помощникам пополнить команду. Открыть огонь по кораблю и взять на борт пленных... Ради этого не стоило сбегать от пиратов. Но приказы не обсуждаются. Пришлось садиться в шлюпку вместе с еще несколькими офицерами и отправляться на "Права человека".  
Что торговый корабль так называется, выяснилось, конечно, когда подплыли ближе. Первый помощник, лейтенант Сеймур, сразу помрачнел и сказал, что "название опасное". Норрингтон понял, кто в первом же порту напишет всё про всех в штаб, и никак не ответил на реплику. Тем не менее, что-то в его лице лейтенанту не понравилось. Сеймур пообещал рассказать потом про мятеж, о котором, должно быть, не слышали в провинциях. Норрингтон подтвердил, что в колониях не слышали о мятежах в старом свете, и заверил, что он с интересом послушает.   
\- Да, конечно, я и имел ввиду "в колониях", - понял свою ошибку лейтенант и оставшийся недолгий путь до корабля молчал.  
Исполнять приказ было стыдно и муторно. Капитан "Прав человека" боролся за своих людей, как боролся бы сам Норрингтон за команду "Разящего". Матросы не скрывали, что сочувствуют мятежникам, и с каждым из них лейтенант, видимо, считал своим долгом обсудить политику, пока Джеймс извинялся перед капитаном и мямлил, что они исполняют приказ. Будь у него выбор, он бы стал помощником этого капитана, а не Вира. Непривычно, конечно, было бы на невооруженном торговом судне... Но он всё еще был бы полезен своей стране. В войну Англии по-прежнему нужны качественные товары...о которых он ни черта не знает. Нет, торговые суда не для него. Он всю жизнь плавал на военных кораблях. Привык сам командовать, вот и не ладятся отношения на "Неустрашимом". А сейчас надо намекнуть Сеймуру, что пора убираться, здесь некого забирать. Только снаряд зря потратили. Но лейтенант так не думал. Он кого-то присмотрел. Норрингтон увидел, на кого пал лейтенантский выбор, и ужаснулся. Ясные глаза без единой мысли, улыбка конченного дегенерата, почти на все вопросы это диво морское отвечало "Я не знаю, сэр".  
\- Лейтенант, можно вас на пару слов?  
Сеймур удивленно вскинул брови, но в сторону отошел.  
\- Лейтенант, по-моему, он больной, не стоит его брать.  
\- Больной?? Да на нем пахать можно.  
\- Только посмотрите, как он улыбается. Наестся мыла, а нам потом отвечать.   
\- Улыбается, и хорошо: парень рад, что может послужить родине! Бросьте, адмирал, вы сами понимаете, мы обязаны выполнить приказ. Перед их капитаном вы извинились на годы вперёд.  
\- И вам не помешало бы.  
Усмешка сошла с лица лейтенанта, но вскоре он с самым миролюбивым видом повернулся к капитану:  
\- Извините, капитан, но мы забираем этого матроса. Велите ему собирать вещи.   
Капитан нехотя повиновался. Вскоре имбецил залезал в шлюпку. И он не был бы имбецилом, если бы не крикнул своим: "Прощайте, "Права человека"!"  
А Сеймур не был бы Сеймуром, если бы тут же не рявкнул:  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?!  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
Впервые парнишка перестал улыбаться. Он смотрел на лейтенанта с изумлением двухмесячного котёнка, впервые увидевшего здоровенного пса. Наверно, стоило оставить всё как есть и не язвить столь рьяному слуге короны, но Норрингтон не удержался и с самой вежливой улыбкой спросил:  
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, лейтенант, вы обратили внимание на то, как называется корабль, с которого мы только что забрали этого юношу?   
\- ... "Права человека".  
\- Так не лучше ли оставить свой пыл для французов?   
Инцидент был исчерпан, но в полной мере показал, что ужиться будет еще сложнее, чем представлялось раньше. Офицерам, конечно. Матросик тут же выбросил нелепый эпизод из головы и снова улыбался в тридцать два зуба.  
***

Вопреки опасениям второго помощника, парнишка с улыбкой блаженного оказался опытным матросом, и команда приняла его вполне дружелюбно. Может быть, от неожиданности: на "Неустрашимом" было мало поводов для улыбок. Парень не изменил выражения лица, даже когда ему велели снять неположенный по уставу шейный платок и позже, когда оказалось, что на военном корабле петь "не нужно". Улыбка исчезла лишь, когда его спросили о родителях. У матроса обнаружилось сильное заикание, и стоило большого труда разобрать слово "подкидыш". Адмиралу стало жаль беднягу. В приютах, конечно, любые хвори заработаешь. Хотя на войне таким не место. Даже просто на военном корабле. Команда дала новенькому кличку "Детка", и это прозвище как нельзя лучше подошло его простодушной ребячливой натуре. Настоящее имя матроса было Билли Бадд, а Джеймс в мыслях называл его "убогий". Хотя, разумеется, были на корабле те, кому это слово гораздо лучше бы подошло.  
В скором времени всех созвали смотреть экзекуцию. Обычное дело на "Неустрашимом". Норрингтон не видел порок с тех пор, как перестал плавать на отцовском корабле, и на "Разящем" поддерживал дисциплину другими методами, но в целом не считал совсем ужасным то, что на военном судне телесные наказания существуют. Однажды, впрочем, заступился за какого-то матросика, поскользнувшегося на мокрой палубе и налетевшего на боцмана. Наказывать за такое было бы совсем глупо. В этот раз проступок был как будто серьезнее. Кого-то не оказалось на месте при повороте, что замедлило маневр. То, что ради публичного наказания со своих мест были согнаны абсолютно все, по всей видимости, никого не волновало. Провинился щуплый очкарик из прессованных. У адмирала не было ни малейших сомнений, что наказания болезненный парнишка не выдержит. Джеймс попытался вмешаться, напомнил капитану, что с курса они не сбились, вражеский корабль сейчас не преследовали, так что краткая задержка по факту не навредила. Капитан Вир выслушал со всем вниманием, подозвал каптенармуса и строгим, но по-отечески ласковым тоном сказал, чтобы виновному всыпали не двадцать, а десять плетей. Зная, как секут на "Неустрашимом", Норрингтон ожидал, что мальчик отдаст богу душу после пятого удара. Не отдал, хотя в лазарет его отнесли на руках. Все стали расходиться. Онемевшего от ужаса новенького за руку увёл добрый Датчанин. Каптенармус проводил их глазами, но сам не торопился уходить, всё ещё глядя на то место, где лежал связанный Очкарик, и ударяя себя стеком по ноге, будто в такт продолжающейся экзекуции. Его бледное лицо порозовело, глаза стали маслеными, тонкие губы приоткрылись в счастливой улыбке.   
\- Мистер Клэггарт, с вами всё в порядке?  
Каптенармус вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Простите, адмирал Норрингтон. Немного задумался. Сейчас же вернусь к своим обязанностям.   
\- Будьте любезны.


	3. Chapter 3

Генерал! Только душам нужны тела.  
Души ж, известно, чужды злорадства,  
и сюда нас, думаю, завела  
не стратегия даже, но жажда братства:  
лучше в чужие встревать дела,  
коли в своих нам не разобраться.  
(И. Бродский)

Наверно, стоило навестить бедного мальчика, но как-то завертели дела, всех поротых всё равно не навещал, да и знакомство, мягко говоря, не близкое. Парнишка только испугается визита кого-то настолько старшего по званию. Адмирал даже имени его не знал, только случайно услышал, что остальные зовут Очкарика Новичком, но даже в мыслях было глупо называть так человека, оказавшегося на корабле раньше него. Мешок с трупом из лазарета не выносили, значит, всё не так плохо. И всё же зайти к лекарю в скором времени пришлось. Угораздило поскользнуться на мокрой палубе (Да хватит уже драить! Дайте высохнуть!) и немного оцарапать ладонь. Ничего серьезного, но всё же лучше обработать и перевязать. Оказалось, хуже.  
\- Мистер Клэггарт! Что вы себе позволяете?! - зрелище, открывшееся взору, напомнило адмиралу, что, даже заходя в места общего пользования, иногда неплохо постучаться.  
\- Я счел своим долгом навестить больного.  
\- Который не был бы больным, если бы вы его не наказали, и про которого так мило пошутили "не может идти, пусть ползёт"? Вы само сострадание, каптенармус, а теперь застегнитесь!  
Каптенармус принялся выполнять приказ. Очкарик (впрочем, сейчас очков на нем не было, уж лучше, как остальные, звать Новичком), похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Ничего, успеет, его еще придется учить составлять жалобу...   
\- Виноват, адмирал... Шутка и вправду была неудачной, но не мог же я оставить его проступок безнаказанным?  
\- А я ваш не могу!  
\- Адмирал Норрингтон, это совсем не то, что вы подумали.  
\- Вы даже не представляете, что я сейчас подумал! Но вы во время трибунала узнаете!  
Тут голос подал Новичок.   
\- Простите, сэр... Я не должен вмешиваться... Но мистер Клэггарт всего лишь по-отечески утешал меня!   
\- Господи! Ничего не хочу знать о вашем отце и о его детях! –однако продолжил адмирал уже спокойнее, - Я всё понимаю, вы под судом не окажетесь, можете не беспокоиться, ваше имя на процессе тоже не прозвучит. Вы больны и в подчиненном положении...   
\- Пожалуйста, сэр! Мистер Клэггарт ничего плохого не делал! Вы не так поняли! Он только по-оте... м… По-дружески обнял меня!  
\- Расположившись на вашей койке... - адмирал думал продолжить фразу, но заметил выражение лица матроса. Он не боялся Клэггарта, он беспокоился за него. В прищуренных слабых глазах без очков читалась отчаянная мольба не вредить каптенармусу. Скотине, назначившей за ничтожный проступок двадцать плетей, а потом пришедшей развлекаться к избитому, наплевав на его здоровье. Конечно, на любом корабле рано или поздно... начинает сказываться отсутствие женщин. К этому можно по-разному относиться, тем не менее, обычно на это приходится закрывать глаза. Но Джеймсу казалось, если кто-то, пользуясь своим положением, вот так "навещает" человека, совсем недавно под руки притащенного в лазарет, следует вмешаться. И вот мир в очередной раз доказал, насколько он непрост. Это даже не пират, спасающий тонущую девушку. Казалось бы всё однозначно. И вот понимаешь, что, наказав преступника, сделаешь хуже жертве. Каптенармус всё это время держался с исключительным спокойствием. Может быть, и вправду, что-то было неверно понято? Защищать человека, который тебе вредит - это как-то совсем нездорово... А парень вроде нормальный... Относительно. Адмирал приложил ладонь ко лбу.  
\- Ладно. Я не капеллан. Матрос, если вы передумаете, всегда можете написать жалобу... Лекарь давно ушёл? Где он?  
\- Значит, не за дверью… - мрачно проговорил каптенармус, хотя понял это еще до разговора.  
\- Ладно, чёрт с ним! - на адмирала уставились две пары никогда не видевших Тортуги глаз, но ему было всё равно. Царапины можно водой промыть и платком перевязать. Нечего было сюда приходить. Вот уж действительно: меньше знаешь, крепче спишь!   
Хотелось сорваться на лекаре, который чёрт знает сколько времени чёрт знает где шляется, когда у него пациент в лазарете, но лекарю в тот день повезло. Джеймс вышел на палубу, которую уже послушно перестали драить.   
\- Хорошего дня, сэр! - улыбчивый матрос увидел, что таким солнечным днем кто-то не в духе, и захотел поддержать.   
\- И вам, матрос, приступайте к своим обязанностям.   
Джеймс вспомнил, что он заперт в бедламе, со всех сторон окруженном водой, и что-то сделать с этим практически невозможно. Уже у себя в каюте он окончательно решил не придавать делу законный оборот. Позже в своём решении пришлось жестоко раскаиваться.


	4. Chapter 4

Я считаю, надо сказать мерси,  
что противник не атакует.  
(И. Бродский)

\- Адмирал Норрингтон, капитан ждёт вас в своей каюте.  
Вестовой Альберт... Этот везде найдёт. С чего это капитан вызывает второго помощника? Корабль вошел во вражеские воды, пора обсудить стратегию? Очкарик передумал и подал жалобу, теперь нужны показания свидетеля? Еще что-то стряслось? Что могло выгнать Звездного Вира из библиотеки?   
Альберт открыл дверь капитанской каюты. За столом собрался весь командный состав. Ну точно что-то стряслось. Или вошли во вражеские воды. Адмирал заметил на столе выпивку. Не перестараться бы на глазах у почтенного собрания... Он на Тортуге совсем потерял чувство меры, а разговор, похоже, будет серьезный. Или нет...  
Капитан Вир широко улыбнулся. Наверно, шире Убогого из фор-марсовых.   
\- Ну вот теперь все в сборе! Адмирал Норрингтон, пожалуйте к нашему столу... Мальчик, налей адмиралу, вот так, молодец, можешь идти к себе... Итак, господа! Мы с вами скоро входим во вражеские воды! Отметим это по нашей доброй традиции!  
Традиция... Джеймс, как и остальные, выпрямился с рюмкой в руке, мысленно напоминая себе не забывать о норме, не прихлебывать ни из горла, ни из чужих рюмок, не употреблять тортугских выражений и не давать капитану понять своих мыслей о нём. Ну, и после пирушки сорваться в запой было бы крайне нежелательно. Нет. Ему нельзя пить. Каждому в этой комнате можно, а вот он превратится в тортугскую скотину. Как же паршиво…

\- За короля! - провозгласил капитан первый тост с такой торжественностью, будто именно распитие первой рюмки в его каюте обеспечит победу в войне. Джеймс как-то представлял, что за короля сражаться надо, а за него, оказывается, нужно пить. Надо было каждую бутылку на Тортуге поднимать за короля, тогда бы Британская империя выиграла войну в первый день…  
Капитан сиял ярче всех орденов и пуговиц, проданных Джеймсом на том злосчастном пиратском острове. Ладно, тост как тост. Никто не виноват, что его предложил Вир, а в каком-то смысле и этот библиотекарь служит короне. Оставалось ответить со всеми "Храни его Бог!" и приложить рюмку к губам. Тонкий аромат коснулся ноздрей. Наверно, не тортугская дрянь… Тем более не стоит. Не прослыть бы ещё французским шпионом, не желающим пить за Его Величество… Но что же теперь, устраивать себе второй запой, уже на имперском корабле, да ещё во вражеских водах? Следующий тост был за Англию. Почему-то на Ямайке он звучал иначе. Ностальгически? Казалось бы, здесь война близко, тост уместен... И даже предложил не Вир, а кто-то из лейтенантов. Что же не так? Но тем проще не пить. Он снова приложил рюмку к губам. Как скоро заметят, что она не пустеет? Что тогда сказать? «Случайно» опрокинуть на стол (после путешествия на «Чёрной жемчужине» труд полотёров воспринимался совсем по-другому)? Но, может, и не заметят? Все о чём-то спорят…  
Адмирал вскоре понял, что не следит за нитью разговора. Точнее, не может уследить, даже будучи трезвым. Или как раз поэтому. Обсуждали какие-то бои и мятежи, до которых никому не было дела в колониях. Завязался идиотский спор, кто опаснее - враги или мятежники. Норрингтон надеялся отмолчаться: мало было лейтенанта Сеймура, так еще среди флотских офицеров присутствовал один армейский. Этот точно при случае напишет в штаб, если Сеймур своих сдавать постесняется. Не повезло: капитан, искренне смущаясь, что один из гостей всё время молчит, поинтересовался его мнением. Бедный Звёздный Вир, привык к всеобщему восхищению, может быть, и вправду думает, что разговаривать с ним уже большая радость, и уж, конечно, ему не приходит в голову, что кому-то может не нравиться библиотекарь в роли командира... Кто ему только корабль доверил... Впрочем, "Разящий", при всём профессионализме экипажа, утонул, а это перекрашенное корыто, гружённое вот этой всей зеленью подкильной, плавает. А значит, надо мило улыбнуться и ответить то, что они хотят услышать. Что мятежники, конечно, опаснее. Вот только по ржавому якорю им в глотки.   
\- Полагаю, французы, господа. Мы не можем предотвратить их нападений, тогда как не допускать мятежа вполне в наших силах.  
Похоже, капитана такой ответ удовлетворил. Видимо, вспомнил, что от него тоже что-то зависит.   
\- Долой французов! - громогласно объявил он. Оказалось, после этого тоста надо картинно опрокинуть рюмку на пол. Был бы неплохой шанс её опорожнить, но Джеймс машинально приложил рюмку к губам. Похожую ошибку совершил кормчий Флинт, должно быть, изрядный пьяница, так что удалось превратить всё в шутку, хотя и резковатую:  
\- Вы тоже помните, что этот пол кто-то будет мыть, мистер Флинт?   
Кто-то посмеялся, кто-то смутился, кормчий заулыбался. Общий разговор распался на несколько поменьше, и градус официоза заметно упал. Когда Альберт вернулся в каюту и объявил, что корабль вошел во вражеские воды, офицеры допили вино и разошлись.Джеймс всё же выпил эту проклятую рюмку. Своего алкоголя он не привозил, капитанский снова достанется не скоро. Должно обойтись без запоя. Должно. В винах капитан Вир разбирался лучше, чем в руководстве кораблем. Выпей Джеймс в начале беседы, непременно сорвался бы. Но теперь снова хотелось пить. Уйти в пьяные видения и не видеть никого из сегодняшних собутыльников. И корабля их не видеть. И матросов. Очевидно, повинуясь здешней традиции, они тоже пьют. Слышались куплеты про Дейви Джонса. Знали бы они… А ведь, если бы знали, всё равно бы пели. И справедливо. Джонс стал легендой и заслуживал песен больше того, кто его пленил. К тому же на таком имперском корабле пираты кажутся благороднее командного состава… Ну и извечное «свободные люди». Свободные от устава и от морали. Иногда кажется, местные офицеры тоже, но про них не споют: их видят каждый день.   
Воспоминания увлекли и не дали уснуть почти до самого построения. К тому же за ночь жажда стала сильнее. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок (зеркало уверяло, что получилось, хотя сам Джеймс этого совсем не чувствовал), он подумал, что надо бы что-то хлебнуть с утреца, как в старые добрые тортугские времена, но вспомнил, что не брал в каюту выпивку, как раз, чтобы эти времена не повторились. А значит, пора было выходить на палубу, навстречу утреннему свету... будь он проклят!   
Мимо пробегала какая-то фигура. Джеймс остановил её.  
\- Матрос... Это не приказ... Вы вправе отказать. Можно вашу фляжку?  
\- К-конечно, сэр! Т-только там грог.  
\- Да хоть что... - Джеймс отхлебнул. Один глоток. От него ничего не будет. Он не сорвётся от одного глотка. К тому же на людях он не станет просить ни у кого фляжку… Напротив стоял Убогий и неуверенно улыбался. Просьба второго помощника его удивила.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Бадд.  
\- Да не за что, сэр!  
\- Подождите, что с вашим глазом? - Норрингтон не сразу заметил, что глаз у матроса подбит.   
\- А, это вчера все отмечали, что мы во вражеские воды вошли... Ну мы с ребятами выпили, поплясали, и тут вижу, Крыса в мой сумке роется!..  
\- Крыса? - ну не грызуна же он имеет в виду...  
\- Я н-не знаю как к-капрала зовут. Я б н-не стал, но он вытащил н-н-н-н-нож! Каптенармус арестовал его, сэр. Так что уже всё в порядке!   
Адмирал нахмурился. Тюремный капрал полез на матроса с ножом, а до того рылся в его сумке. Весело тут. Хотя сам он тоже хорош. Злится на непрофессионализм команды, но вот-вот сорвётся в запой. Нет. Не сорвётся. Нельзя срываться. Больше он не будет пить. А не пил, похоже, только каптенармус. И прихвостня своего наказал. Может быть, он не так уж плох? У всех свои... мда.   
\- Вы проверили сумку?  
\- Проверил, сэр, ничего не пропало!  
\- Проверьте ещё раз. Он мог подкинуть что-то запрещенное к провозу, а потом доложить, что поймал нарушителя. Несколько нарушений кряду и вас выпорют.  
\- Я п-проверю. Спасибо, сэр... - парень нервно оглянулся в сторону лестницы к общей спальне.   
\- Разрешаю проверить сейчас. Если вы опоздаете, я это объясню. Хотя лучше проверьте быстрее.   
\- Так точно сэр! - матрос заторопился в каюту без всяких "разрешите идти?"  
\- Мистер Бадд!   
Парень обернулся.  
\- Вы забыли фляжку.  
\- И правда! Спасибо, сэр! - Убогий снова улыбнулся во все зубы.  
\- Вам спасибо. Поторапливайтесь.

***

Следующие несколько дней Джеймс думал о том, чтобы не сорваться. Кормчий всё зазывал как-нибудь к нему на пирушку. Всё хотел послушать растрезвоненную кем-то на весь штаб любовную историю о губернаторской дочке. Конец истории хотел услышать, что ли? Обойдется, эта часть скучная, да Флинт и сам её видит. Интересно, где сейчас Элизабет. Молодая девушка в открытом море на пиратском корабле... Если всё ещё там... Впрочем, справлялась она лучше многих. Настолько лучше, что впору беспокоиться за пиратов. Или за Беккета, если она ему попалась... Всё же, какая глупость была отдать сердце Дейви Джонса Беккету! Хотя кому же ещё? Губернатору Свонну? Так ведь Беккет совсем подмял старика. Даже жаль было оставлять его... Оставить себе? И что тогда предъявить Беккету, чтобы вернуться на службу? Он вернулся на службу, но не в прежнюю жизнь. А ведь только об этом и мечтал. Как будто в шторме ухватился за доску, не думая, что за неё уже не смогут уцепиться другие. Так ли это было нужно... А куда еще? Пиратствовать? Он не пират. Хотя вот Элизабет понравилось... Плохо, если она наткнется на имперский корабль... Нет, Элизабет не повесят. Мэри Рид и Энн Бонни не повесили. Правда, одна из этих пираток умерла в тюрьме, но у неё не было влиятельных родных... Должно быть, Элизабет была в ярости, когда увидела, что бумага о помиловании пропала. Ну что же. Пожелала бы она помилования для себя, документ остался бы при ней. Но вот мистер Тёрнер вполне может обойтись без таких подарков. Всё было сделано правильно. Да, правильно. Он восстановил своё доброе имя... и теперь долго будет сомневаться в чистоте своей совести.  
Джеймс чувствовал, что ненавидит французов больше всей команды, вместе взятой. Напади они, он бы отвлекся. И, наверно, была бы попойка по случаю победы или поражения. На этот раз он бы пил! Как будто команде не всё равно. Это же "Неустрашимый"! Да в ближайшем порту перенабрать всю команду! Пусть будут только прессованные! Систему наказаний изменить, пусть каждый день с утра пораньше порют всех по очереди! По сто ударов! Пусть выживут сильнейшие! Палубу пусть драят не переставая с утра до ночи, нечего ей сохнуть! Тюремных капралов поголовно повысить и обязать перед отбоем нападать на матросов. Должность каптенармуса упразднить. Каптенармуса в капитаны и право первой ночи ему на всю команду! И второй, и третьей, и последующих. Пусть будет новый дежурный пост в графике. К морскому дьяволу полумеры! Потом пройтись под полным парусом мимо французских и пиратских кораблей. Тогда враги сами в ужасе сдадутся. Либо полопаются от смеха. Все. И опасности на море будут ликвидированы. "Неустрашимый" выполнит своё предназначение и займет достойное место в истории английского флота. Как же плохо без выпивки...  
Ко всему прочему несколько дней кряду собирался туман, пока не очень густой, но опасность всё равно усиливал и, похоже, действовал на нервы не только Джеймсу. Как-то раз незадолго до построения он услышал, как Убогий жаловался Датчанину, что как-то часто у него стал развязываться гамак, хотя вроде с детства в море и узлы вязать всегда получалось. При этом Крыса пока в карцере, и сумку, как советовал Ямаец, Убогий проверяет. Вскоре прозвучала команда строиться, и разговор прервался. Когда все расходились по местам, Джеймс заметил, что Очкарик совсем зареванный, даже очки этого не скрывают.   
\- Есть что-то, что вы хотели бы рассказать мне после вахты?  
\- Всё в порядке, сэр. Из-за тумана болят глаза.  
В порядке так в порядке. Нельзя помочь человеку, который сам не хочет, чтобы ему помогли. В истории с гамаком он точно вне подозрений, даже если был какой-то конфликт. Очкарик ютовый, а Убогий фор-марсовый. Вся команда бы заметила, сунься ютовый к местам фор-марсовых. Сословная разница в такой команде посильнее той, что на суше.Фор-марсовые что-то вроде элиты, ютовые чуть лучше сухопутных крыс. Тогда опять какой-то излишне ретивый капрал? Не мог же опытный моряк вдруг разучиться вязать узлы. Может быть, тут всех новеньких рано или поздно подставляют под плети? Как бы то ни было, каптенармусу рассчитывать не на что. За какой-то гамак больше десяти плетей не всыплют, а, скорее всего,всыплют меньше. В лазарете такой здоровяк от этого не окажется. Да он и следит за вещами после истории с сумкой... Тут Джеймс заметил, с каким выражением лица каптенармус наблюдает за карабкающейся наверх фигурой. Клэггарт всё знал и сам. Очень хорошо. Еще не хватало второму помощнику влезать в отношения унтер-офицера и матросов.  
Но было и кое-что хорошее в тумане, замедлившем ход корабля и скрывшем его от противника так же, как и противника от него. К радости капитана Джеймс всё же добрался до корабельной библиотеки. Среди многочисленных томиков поэзии неведомым образом затесался сборник,столь ненавистных в пору обучения, речей Марка Тулия Цицерона. Многочисленные "доколе" древнеримского сенатора, обращенные к несчастному Катилине, оформились в одно собственное бесконечное тоскливое доколе. Знаменитое " о времена, о нравы" напомнило, что разнообразные "неустрашимые" плавали во все времена. Это знание не то, чтобы успокоило, но наполнило душу смирением, достаточно тупым, чтобы продолжать плавание в сложившейся компании. В конце концов, он может злить окружающих ничуть не меньше, чем они его. Он даже выразил капитану некоторую благодарность за обустройство библиотеки на борту, хотя обычно надеялся, что там окажется вражеский снаряд, всякий раз, когда всеми обожаемый Звездный Вир сбегал туда от капитанских обязанностей. А тут этот книжный червь весь засиял, и его даже жалко стало. Хотел человек стать библиотекарем, но то ли судьба заставила, то ли семья настояла, чтобы пошел во флот. На палубе каптенармус по какому-то поводу сообщил Убогому, что тот "Не по-хорошему мил, а по милу хорош". Надо же, смена тактики... Хотя едва ли парнишка поймет такой флирт. Элизабет всегда понимала, но это не помогло. Может быть, считала, что ей навязывают жениха? Неважно, сейчас она далеко. И не надо её сюда… С Сеймуром за обедом друг друга не подкалывали. Неплохо. Кормчий снова упомянул, что хотел бы повторить пирушку. Ну что же, жить можно. Даже на "Неустрашимом". Может быть, с того дня на Джеймса и снизошло бы то отупение, которое помогало остальной команде смотреть на творящийся абсурд, но французы сжалились и на следующий день наконец напали.


	5. Chapter 5

Генерал! Только Время оценит вас,  
ваши Канны, флеши, каре, когорты.  
В академиях будут впадать в экстаз;  
ваши баталии и натюрморты  
будут служить расширенью глаз,  
взглядов на мир и вообще аорты.  
(И. Бродский)

Во время боя Джеймс понял всеобщее восхищение Звездным Виром. Он и вправду был хорош, когда не перекладывал ответственность на подчиненных и не следовал слепо уставу. Капитан был храбр, и интуиция у него работала. Норрингтон даже зауважал его на время боя. Команда перед общим врагом сплотилась, забыв свои повседневные распри, и действовала слаженно. Должно быть, Вир, днями сидящий в своей библиотеке, именно такими чаще всего и видел своих людей. Но француза они всё же упустили, к тому же при обстоятельствах, разом напомнивших адмиралу, где он находится.   
Французский корабль скрылся в тумане и, может быть, еще не поздно было догнать его, но тут с мачты раздался отчаянный крик, заставивший каптенармуса побледнеть, а вскоре на палубу упало тело. Сначала Норрингтон, как и все, подумал, что упал Бадд, но выяснилось, тот только кричал. Ему с минуту пришлось удерживать потерявшего сознание старшего фор-марсового, но тело всё же выскользнуло из его рук, должно быть, уже мертвым. Глаза старшего фор-марсового были открыты и бессмысленно смотрели в небо. Каптенармус, разглядев лицо покойника, с облегчением улыбнулся и тут же услышал от кого-то из матросов "Будь ты проклят, Клэггарт!". Улыбка сошла с его лица, и он обернулся на нарушителя порядка, запоминая. По-вировски дурацкое разбирательство показало, что каптенармус на самом деле был косвенно виновен в случившемся.   
Старший фор-марсовый был болен, но каптенармус не отпустил его в лазарет. По версии каптенармуса больной сам отказался посетить лекаря. По версии Бадда "всё было не так", а не заикайся он, можно было бы узнать его версию событий. Прочие матросы молчали. Может быть, и рассказали бы что-то, если бы капитан не расспрашивал их при каптенармусе. Но версия Клэггарта была удобна для рапорта и не требовала дальнейших разбирательств. Вир принял её. К тому же возник неприятный инцидент. Матросам уже было велено сдать розданное перед боем оружие, как раз тогда, когда Клэггарт приказал арестовать парня, пославшего ему проклятие. Люди развернулись к нему с оружием в руках. Пока не нападали, но и сдавать оружие не торопились. Каптенармус повторил приказ. Никто не повиновался. На его счастье начальство как раз подходило к складу.  
\- Сэр, эти собаки не хотят подчиняться!  
Фраза была адресована капитану, но второй помощник посчитал своим долгом вмешаться.  
\- Эти матросы, мистер Клэггарт. Вы не псарь. Вы пока что каптенармус.  
Клэггарт понял намек и перевел взгляд на капитана. Тот после боя еще не вышел из роли всеми любимого Звездного Вира. Пользуясь случаем, он начал целую речь. Сначала говорил о дисциплине и напоминал о военном времени, во время которого и добровольцы, и призывники, и новобранцы, и старослужащие, и матросы, и офицеры обязаны сражаться и подчиняться. Тут бы и закончить капитану свою пламенную речь, тем более матросы и так стояли уже по стойке смирно, но, видимо, уже не мог. Он капитан. Его долг вытравить дух упрямства, бунтарства и неподчинения. Каждого, независимо от чина и звания, он воспитает или уничтожит. Следующие несколько пассажей Джеймс не слышал. В ушах шумела волна злобы. Даже, мать его, Беккет сохранял видимость приличий. Даже, болтаться им на рее, пираты не позволяли себе таких речей. Вся Тортуга не смогла ни сломить его упрямства, ни уничтожить его! Хотя, конечно, средств у пиратов было не так много, как у доблестного слуги Британской Империи, Звёздного, мать его, Вира! Волна чуть отхлынула уже когда матросы сдавали оружие и расходились, а несчастного нарушителя снова брали под стражу.  
\- Разве мы не можем позволить этому человеку попрощаться со своим товарищем?   
Капитан ответил, уже направляясь к своей каюте. Из грозного отца он превратился в понимающего родителя. Помощники шли за ним, как послушные дети. Джеймсу, по всей видимости, досталась роль бойкого старшенького, задающего взрослым неудобные вопросы.  
\- Что же, пожалуй, вы правы, адмирал. Тогда не стоит затягивать... Я возьму Библию, ребята найдут подходящий мешок, и мы снова соберем всех на палубе...  
Норрингтон слушал и ушам не верил.  
\- Подождите, а когда же лекарь установит причину смерти? Может быть, у нас на борту уже эпидемия?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - отмахнулся капитан, - Но лучше эпидемия, чем бунт. Вы видели, что с ними творится, когда на борту тело? А эпидемию лекарь вылечит... И... Я бы очень попросил вас, не будьте так резки с каптенармусом. Вот вы давеча спросили, почему он доверился словам матроса, не выяснив мнение лекаря. Сейчас сделали ему замечание при команде... Такие вещи могут подорвать уважение к нему.  
\- Полагаю, нельзя подорвать то, чего нет. Особенно сейчас, когда по его вине погиб человек.   
\- Ну нет, его боятся, но уважают. Помните, как все молчали, когда я спрашивал о случившемся?  
Тут уже выдержки не хватило Сеймуру.  
\- Сэр, я думаю, Бадд говорил правду.  
\- Да. И если я сниму каптенармуса с должности, его просто убьют. И кого вы предлагаете на его место? Как бы вы поступили, управляй вы кораблем?  
Сеймур отвел взгляд.  
\- Я не управляю кораблем, сэр.  
\- Но однажды будете. Вспомните тогда мои слова.  
Лейтенант сник, но адмиралу было что сказать.  
\- А в чем, собственно, проблема? Отправить его в камеру, под охрану капралов. Самого ответственного из них произвести в каптенармусы.   
Капитан поморщился.   
\- Мы все знаем Клэггарта. Он справляется со своими обязанностями. Мы не знаем, будет ли справляться новый человек. Если каптенармус совершит преступление, разумеется, я накажу его по всей строгости закона.  
Норрингтон старался говорить спокойно и очень надеялся, что у него получается.  
\- Капитан, он уже совершил должностное преступление.   
\- Скорее допустил недосмотр, - мягко возразил добрый Вир, открывая дверь своей каюты, - жестоко сажать за такой проступок в камеру.  
\- Он только что отправил человека в камеру за слова.   
\- Он выполнял свой долг.  
\- Сэр? - никто не заметил, когда каптенармус к ним присоединился. Возможно, давно и слышал большую часть беседы, - Какое наказание вы назначите Кинкейду?  
\- Десять плетей. И мы, посовещавшись, решили не арестовывать его. Пусть присутствует на похоронах. Да, и раздайте капралам оружие.   
\- Так точно, сэр... Так значит, десять плетей? За нарушение дисциплины перед лицом врага?  
Эту интонацию адмирал последний раз слышал в штабе. Еще не хватало выслушивать её теперь от этого любителя дисциплины и побитых мальчиков.   
\- Мистер Клэггарт, напомните, он кричал на французском? Или, может быть, французы знают, какой пост занимает он, и какой вы? Нет? Тогда разрешите напомнить вам, что приказы капитана не обсуждаются.  
Каптенармус откланялся. Капитан по-отечески покачал головой.   
\- Адмирал Норрингтон, я же вас попросил... - Вир улыбался, будто прощал шкодливого ребёнка, - каптенармус всего лишь уточнил приказ. В следующий раз вы опять отчитаете его при всей команде?  
Не стоило этого делать, но тут Джеймс наконец отвёл душу.  
\- Надеюсь, следующего раза не будет, потому что вы перевоспитаете нашего каптенармуса или уничтожите, как и обещали. Разрешите вернуться к моим обязанностям?  
Капитан разрешил. Ему самому еще предстояло назначить нового старшего фор-марсового и распорядиться похоронами. Не стоило говорить с ним подобным образом. Библиотекарь играл роль капитана как умел. Был слаб и жесток когда не надо, но в самом деле старался.   
На похоронах Датчанин повторял за капитаном традиционное прощание и случайно заглушил его. Так что вместо торжественной бубнежки команда услышала человеческую речь. Джеймс даже почувствовал к старику некоторую благодарность. Покойного он не знал, но Вира слушать в тот день уже не мог.   
Наказание Кинкейда прошло быстро, без лишнего усердия. В лазарет здоровенного мужика десять ударов не отправили. Он даже ухмыльнулся каптенармусу, продолжавшему бить себя стеком по ноге.   
Новым старшим фор-марсовым назначили Бадда. По словам капитана, его мужество заслуживало награды. Заслуживало, вот только теперь старшим фор-марсовым стал человек не только без опыта управления, но и иногда теряющий дар речи... Впрочем, на общем фоне даже не так уж страшно.


	6. Chapter 6

Ночь. Мои мысли полны одной  
женщиной, чудной внутри и в профиль.  
То, что творится сейчас со мной,  
ниже небес, но превыше кровель.  
То, что творится со мной сейчас,  
не оскорбляет вас.  
(И. Бродский)

После отбоя Джеймс вышел на палубу. Хотелось отдохнуть после тяжелого дня, но жизнь решила, что самое время показать ему новый акт идиотской любовной драмы, продолжающейся уже не меньше месяца, а то и больше. В темноте он разглядел фигуры, как вскоре оказалось, каптенармуса и нового старшего фор-марсового. Ну конечно, до сегодняшнего дня каптенармус не задумывался, что объект его притязаний смертен. Теперь, конечно, его чувства станут сильнее. У Джеймса самого так было, после того, как Элизабет упала с башни. Вот только никто бы не запорол Элизабет насмерть в случае отказа. Или Клэггарт тоже ничего подобного не планирует? Может быть, капитан прав, не стоит думать о каптенармусе так предвзято? Должно быть, следовало уйти. Но адмиралом овладело любопытство, с каким, должно быть, старые девы читают любовные романы. По всей видимости, крах собственной личной жизни провоцирует интерес к чужой. И, даже если бы они скрывались, на корабле не та обстановка, чтобы думать, хорошо ли подслушивать. За обоими нужен глаз да глаз. Опять самооправдание, но одним больше, одним меньше…  
Матрос и унтер-офицер стояли чуть в отдалении, не замечая второго помощника. Их голоса немного приглушал шум волн. Огни святого Эльма обеспечивали почти сценическое освещение. Когда он последний раз был в театре? Очень давно. И действо разворачивалось еще хуже, чем здесь, а для такого еще надо постараться.   
\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - назвать добрым вечер того дня, когда один человек погиб, а другого выпороли только Убогий мог. Надеяться, что этот вечер станет для кого-то добрым, тоже.  
\- Добрый вечер, - ответил каптенармус с более подобающей интонацией.  
\- Можно мне постоять на палубе и посмотреть на воду?  
\- Красивому моряку можно многое, что запрещено его товарищам, - в темноте было не разобрать, но Джеймсу представилось, что каптенармус говорит это с грустной усмешкой. Должно быть, с Очкариком ему было проще. С Элизабет стало сложнее общаться, когда забавная девочка превратилась в прекрасную барышню. После возвращения из дальнего плавания угораздило ее не узнать. Губернатор Свонн тогда очень смеялся. Добрый старик, здесь его не хватает...  
Недолгое время тёмные фигуры молча стояли у фальшборта, как возле рампы. Потом снова заговорил фор-марсовый.   
\- Море спокойное этой ночью. Спокойное и тихое.  
\- Ты произвел хорошее впечатление на капитана, Билли Бадд. У тебя приятные манеры, - спорное утверждение, но сгодится как комплимент. Парнишка, как почти все в этом бедламе, обожает капитана.   
\- Спасибо, сэр! - уже по голосу понятно, что парень весь засветился от счастья. Произвел хорошее впечатление на самого Звездного Вира! Тем временем Клэггарт продолжал.  
\- ...Но если ты хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление на меня, тебе лучше придержать язык.  
Зачем ему это? У него уже есть молчаливый покорный Очкарик. Бадд тоже удивился:  
\- Сейчас, сэр?  
\- Не сейчас, - а, все-таки... - Скажи, может быть так, что ты не понимаешь моих слов? Это невежество или ирония - причина того, что ты говоришь так просто? - а как ему говорить, умник? Посмотри на него! Откуда там взяться сложности? Или ты думал, он учился на ритора?  
\- Должно быть, невежество, сэр, потому что некоторых слов я не понимаю.   
\- Давай посмотрим, что это. Скажи мне, не таясь, что ты думаешь обо мне?  
А вот такой вопрос стоило бы задать Элизабет. И посмотреть, что взяло бы верх: воспитание или искренность. Нет, хорошо, что не спросил. Перед глазами во всех подробностях встала картина из прошлого. Вот точно так же у фальшборта стоят две другие фигуры: юного лейтенанта и подрастающей девочки. Она что-то щебечет про пиратов. Видит в них кого угодно, только не убийц, насильников и грабителей. Мечтает о приключениях с ними. Кто просил лейтенанта, человека взрослого и военного, пытаться рассказать ребёнку, как все обстоит в реальности? А делиться своей надеждой, раздать всем пиратам по пеньковому галстуку? Девочка в ужасе отшатнулась. Даже губернатор сделал замечание. Это как же надо было не следить за языком? И неужели уже с тех пор всё пошло не так? И он был отвратителен леди Свонн все эти годы... Она говорила, что считает его хорошим человеком, но настоящую симпатию начала проявлять только на "Черной жемчужине". Или настоящее сочувствие, но разговаривать стало проще. Либо раньше ее тяготили светские условности, либо по уши в дерьме он ей больше нравился... Мечты сбываются! А лорд Беккет с помощью врученного ему сердца Джонса теперь запросто может раздать пиратам по пеньковому галстуку. С губернаторской дочкой еще могут возникнуть проблемы, а вот с её друзьями и новым женихом (уже мужем?) нет. То-то она будет благодарна тому, кто отдал это сердце в такие надежные руки... Может быть, стоило просто проткнуть этот кусок мяса? Кажется, с этим связана еще какая-то легенда, не всё так просто... И Билли оказался не так прост: он ушел от ответа.  
\- Я раньше не встречал таких, как вы.  
Голос каптенармуса зазвучал резче:  
\- Ты винишь меня в смерти Дженкинса? - ну давай, еще скажи, что ты ни в чем не виноват...  
\- У вас были причины делать то, что вы делали.  
О как! Что, прямо причины? Что-то, кроме непрофессионализма и удовольствия от чужих мучений? Но причины адмиралу узнать не довелось. Клэггарт направил разговор в несколько иное русло.  
\- Если ты так думаешь, тогда почему ты опроверг мои слова перед капитаном?   
Он что, еще и обижается? Вот скотина.   
\- В своем невежестве я не мог понять причину, - а, все ж таки, - Я знал правду и сказал её.  
Тон каптенармуса сменился.  
\- Море спокойное, ты сказал, тихое. Спокойное на поверхности. Но внизу мир скользких чудовищ, охотящихся за себе подобными. Все они убийцы. Сильнейший выживает. Кто скажет, что нечто иное происходит здесь, на судне, или на суше? - он что, в философию решил удариться на ночь глядя? Оказалось, не совсем. - Ты знал о моей репутации, но осмелился сказать то, что называешь правдой, почему?  
А ты как думаешь, почему? Из-за тебя его сослуживец погиб, да любой нормальный капитан снял бы тебя с поста, а то и отправил бы под трибунал! Который, кстати, по тебе давно плачет. Адмирал стиснул зубы. Это с какой наглой сволочью приходится работать? Якорь ему в глотку! В первом же порту надо будет отослать рапорт на перевод! А еще приходится работать с блаженным идиотом... Бадд всё же идиот.  
\- Я знаю, что некоторые люди боятся вас. Ненавидят вас. Но я им сказал "вы в нём ошибаетесь".  
Похоже, даже каптенармус удивился:  
\- Почему, скажи?  
\- Никто не может получать удовольствие от жесткости!  
Как тебя команда называет? Детка? Детка, говори за себя! Или поезжай на Тортугу. Ты, на своё везение, не легавый, но уже за твою идиотическую улыбку тебя познакомят с таким количеством местных забав, что ты обрадуешься, когда тебя, наконец, столкнут в навозную лужу и оставят в покое! Ну ладно, не обрадуешься, допустим. Но воспримешь как передышку, это точно. И злиться на них будешь, примерно как на погоду: да, ливень, стоит надеть сапоги. Да, сброд, стоит достать шпагу... И здесь сброд. А ведь казалось бы, имперский корабль... И Билли здесь любят. Ну, или жалеют. Пираты были бы безжалостны. Впрочем, не безжалостнее Клэггарта в свободное от бесед время.  
Вот и сейчас каптенармус перешел на любимую тему.  
\- Нет? Скажи, ты боишься плети?  
\- Да.  
\- И ты скажешь правду снова? - похоже, Клэггарт решил запугать парня и тем самым себя обезопасить. Да, с Очкариком он явно справлялся лучше.  
\- Сказать её дело чести, если капитан просит! - и снова обожаемый капитан! Адмирал даже позавидовал, о нем никогда не говорили с таким обожанием. А Билли и вправду иногда лучше держать язык за зубами. Надо же соображать, с кем говоришь! Да таким тоном, что кто угодно изойдет на ревность.  
Каптенармус рассмеялся и матрос подхватил. Вроде бывают же какие-то проблески, мог бы и уловить, какой "очаровательный" сейчас у каптенармуса смех, тут же даже думать не надо, просто слушать. И прервался каптенармус первым.  
\- Почему ты смеёшься?  
\- Смех - это хорошо, сэр! И... х-хорошо, что вы смеётесь.  
\- Смех - это хорошо? Даже смех дураков без причины?  
\- Нет, сэр. Вы не смеетесь без причины, - вот сейчас по глупости ляпнул или съязвил? Наверняка, и Клэггарту интересно...  
\- Над чем я тогда смеюсь?  
\- Не знаю, сэр, но я думаю, вы смеётесь над собой, - адмирал решил, что, когда Убогого потащат на экзекуцию, он заступаться не станет, вот сколько бы ударов ни назначили. А то парень так и не поумнеет.  
\- С чего бы мне смеяться над собой? - вот именно, он смеется над тобой.  
\- Бывает время, когда все люди смеются над собой. Они делают ошибки. Ведут себя как дураки...  
\- Они смеются... Скажи мне, в своём неведении ты осмеливаешься меня понимать?  
\- Я т-так думаю, сэр.  
\- Почему Дженкинс умер? - снова спросил каптенармус. Неясно был, какого ответа он ждал.  
\- Вы не хотели его смерти.  
\- Да, я не хотел, - это да, тебе просто было плевать. Ты мог отправить больного человека на фор-марсель и отправил, не думая о последствиях. Может быть, тебе показалось, он забавно качается, и этого хватило.   
\- Вы даже не ненавидели его, - конечно, нет. Он издевается над всеми, над кем может. Даже над тобой немного. Но тебе повезло, что ты в его вкусе, и он на что-то надеется. По крайней мере, пока что. Тут адмирал задумался, таким ли безнадежным казался со стороны его собственный флирт с Элизабет. Вполне возможно. А он совсем не чувствовал и не понимал этого... Билли помолчал и потом продолжил, - Я д-думаю, иногда вы н-ненавидите себя.   
Возникла долгая пауза. Неужели, правда? А казалось, каптенармус совершенно упоен собой. Не так как капитан, конечно...  
\- В-вот что я думаю, сэр... ночи длинные. Я мог бы говорить с вами между вахтами, когда вам нечего делать.  
Щедрое предложение, а каптенармус? Вот только парень явно имеет ввиду именно разговоры. Кажется, и Клэггарт это отлично понял. Его голос зазвучал совсем глухо.  
\- Одиночество... Что ты знаешь об одиночестве?  
Адмиралу сразу захотелось задать тот же вопрос обоим трепливым гадам.  
\- Люди одиноки, когда этого хотят.   
Бывает и так. А знаешь, почему они этого хотят? Потому что, кури ты табак, а не то, от чего ты все время так радостно улыбаешься, ты бы понял, с кем общаешься, хотя бы прямо сейчас! И, будь у тебя кто-то любимый, с кем ты хотел бы быть рядом, но, скорее всего, никогда не будешь... Или будешь, но не обрадуешься, потому что в жизни некоторые встречи происходят не так, как в мечтах, ты бы понял еще кое-что об одиночестве.  
\- Ночи длинные, беседы помогают скоротать время, - пробормотал каптенармус, будто в раздумьях.   
\- Можно будет поговорить с вами снова? Это много значит для меня!  
Еще бы! Наверняка чувствуешь себя благодетелем! Вот только каптенармусу от тебя не болтовня нужна... Хотя надо же с чего-то и начинать... А может ты как раз всё понял? Да нет. Слишком тонкие намеки, ты так не умеешь. И Клэггарт это знает. Сначала не меняя задумчивого тона, он ответил:  
\- Возможно, для меня тоже... - но в следующий момент вся его фигура выпрямилась, - Ооо, нееет! Ты меня очаровываешь? - да ты сам очаровываешься, при чем же тут мальчик? - Уходи.  
Да, Клэггарт понял, что это безнадежно. А вот парнишка был не готов к тому, что разговор так окончится.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Уходи!   
Парень повиновался, и вот уже только одна фигура стояла у фальшборта и била себя стеком по ладони. Спектакль был окончен.

***

Чего не ожидал торопящийся убраться и обескураженный неудачей Билли, так это столкнуться у основания лестницы со вторым помощником. Адмирал примерно догадывался, о чем в первую очередь подумал матрос, чуть не налетевший на кого-то из высшего офицерства, да еще после отбоя. Не было нужды выслушивать сбивчивые попытки заики объяснить, почему он еще не в общей спальне на нижней палубе.  
\- В жаркую погоду разрешено ночевать как на жилой и нижней, так и на верхней палубе, - отчеканил второй помощник и уже с человеческой интонацией прибавил, - Вы ничего не нарушили, старший фор-марсовый. Кстати, с повышением.   
\- Сп-пасибо, сэр! - парнишка просиял.  
\- Вы его заслужили. А теперь идите спать, если уснете во время вахты, рискуете повторить судьбу Дженкинса.  
\- Я... Д-да, сэр. Т-то есть, есть, сэр! Я т-только хотел поговорить с каптенармусом, подумал, он ужасно себя чувствует, из-за него погиб человек... - парнишка мог бы этого не рассказывать, но он не понимал причины своей неудачи и не знал, с кем ею поделиться. Должно быть, вспомнил, что Ямаец предупредил его на счет сумки и решил, что офицер заслуживает доверия. Или решил, пусть кто-то еще попробует утешить Клэггарта? Убогий... Как есть убогий. С этим разве что Очкарик справится. Что ни день с новыми ссадинами щеголяет...  
\- Мистер Бадд, вы не капеллан. Вы старший фор-марсовый. Если мистеру Клэггарту нужны утешения, он знает, куда за ними обращаться.   
Тон вышел резковатым. Наверно, стоило говорить с беднягой помягче. Повышение повышением, но Дженкинс умер буквально у него на руках, и его самого никто не попытался утешить. А он, несмотря на собственное состояние, старался проявить сочувствие и понимание.  
\- Т-так ведь капеллан, не всегда слушает, сэр. Нас у него много. А т-тут еще Дженкинс погиб... - адмирал вспомнил, что прощание зачитывали капитан и датчанин. Где был капеллан, протрезвлялся? Бушприт твою в компас! Здесь только одному человеку нельзя пить?! - А д-друзей у него как будто и нет... С его-то должностью...   
\- И все же он принял эту должность.   
\- Так-то оно так, сэр... Но я принял должность старшего фор-марсового, хотя никем никогда не командовал. Может, и он не знал, как оно обернется.  
Норрингтон заметил, что матрос заикается уже меньше. Объяснимо: беседа понемногу утрачивала официальность. Это сразу чувствуется, никакая адмиральская форма здесь не обманет. А еще они заболтались после отбоя... Адмирал, отвечая, неспешно направился к своей каюте.   
\- Он видел, как оборачивается у других. Вы же видели, как управляется Дженкинс.  
Матрос зашагал рядом. Разговор продолжался, хотя несколько сменил русло.  
\- Но Дженкинс был совсем другим.  
Первая руководящая должность. Парень волнуется. Его не готовили к командованию всю его жизнь.  
\- Уверяю вас, вам не о чем беспокоиться. На "Неустрашимом" исключительно мягкие требования, - на любом другом военном корабле за сегодняшнюю ошибку каптенармус лишился бы должности. Ну ладно, не на любом, на "Разящем" точно. И там каптенармус не только надзирал и наказывал, но, памятуя о старых добрых традициях, учил матросов сражаться. Впрочем, теперь большинство капитанов полагается, в первую очередь, на пушки и превращает своих каптенармусов в тюремщиков. Но Клэггарту нечего делать и в тюремщиках. Особенно в тюремщиках.  
\- Надеюсь, сэр. Мне бы хотелось однажды стать рулевым, - вот это было неожиданно. У Детки оказалось честолюбие. Хотя Флинта безграмотный матрос не заменит, даже если тот погибнет, - Тогда я бы всегда видел капитана, когда он на мостике!  
А, нет, не честолюбие. Обычная глупость. Во-первых, с каких пор Вир переселился из библиотеки на капитанский мостик? Во-вторых, на что тут смотреть? В-третьих, Элизабет в двенадцать лет с меньшим восторгом говорила о пиратах! На мгновение Норрингтон почувствовал себя единственным нормальным человеком в бедламе, потом вспомнил, что он алкоголик в завязке, значит, хоть как-то подходит команде. Ну а что? Капитан-библиотекарь, первый помощник-стукач, капеллан-невидимка, лекарь, похоже, сдаёт койки в аренду каптенармусу... Про самого каптенармуса лучше вообще промолчать... Тот ютовый... Ладно, у него явно какое-то безумие. Ну и у старшего фор-марсового отставание в развитии! Прекрасно! А вот завязки уже ненадолго хватит...  
\- Я так и сказал капитану, но ему сейчас старший фор-марсовый нужен. Капитан с каптенармусом посмеялись, но, по-моему, мечтать совсем неплохо...  
Мечтать неплохо, а следить за языком ещё лучше.  
\- Так вы с капитаном при каптенармусе беседовали?   
\- Да, он тогда тоже поздравил меня с повышением.  
Ну ещё бы он тебя не поздравил! А ты и рад, идиот!  
\- И вы сказали капитану, что хотели бы стать рулевым, чтобы все время видеть его на мостике? Так и сказали, слово в слово?   
\- Д-да, сэр, - парень почувствовал, что где-то ляпнул лишнее и снова стал заикаться.  
\- И при каптенармусе?  
\- Это было невежливо, сэр?  
Как будто основная проблема была в приличиях... Но как же это объяснить?  
\- Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но, по-моему, каптенармус из тех людей, которым нравится, чтобы смотрели только на них.  
\- Вы, думаете, он обиделся, сэр?  
Норрингтон думал, что в возрасте старшего фор-марсового надо быть взрослым мальчиком и хотя бы иногда следить за языком. Хотя, конечно, мистер Бадд ему не сын, чтобы его воспитывать.  
\- Я думаю, что вам лучше проверять сумку в два раза чаще.   
\- Я проверяю, сэр, я помню ваш совет, спасибо за него, сэр! - а намека, судя по удивленному виду, парень не понял.   
\- Надеюсь, он вам поможет. За языком тоже следите. Не заводите бесед ни с каптенармусом, ни при каптенармусе. Особенно о политике.   
\- Я н-не говорю о политике, я н-ничего о ней не знаю, сэр!  
\- Тем лучше для вас. Помните, что в случае... если возникнут какие-то подозрения, - на Тортуге знали с десяток более подходящих слов, - ни я, ни кто-то другой не сможет вам помочь, - в ясных глазах по-прежнему было полное непонимание. Но тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Он предупредил. Его совесть в любом случае чиста. А еще они дошли до каюты, - Спокойной ночи, мистер Бадд.   
\- Спокойной ночи, сэр! - снова эта идиотская улыбка. Ладно, парень старается быть вежливым.


	7. Chapter 7

Генерал! Ералаш перерос в бардак.  
(И. Бродский)

Вопреки ожиданиям адмирала, дальнейшие события развивались с пугающей быстротой. Как он понимал уже потом, догадаться было можно. Предотвратить сложнее, но догадаться наверняка. По той жалкой улыбке, какой Очкарик улыбался Убогому через день. По тому, как мрачен был добродушный Датчанин. По торжествующему, но при этом лихорадочному виду каптенармуса. И все равно, когда его вызвали к капитану, а мимо него, как-то скрываясь, протащили труп в мешке, адмирал в первую очередь подумал, что все же началась эпидемия.

Уже у самой каюты, когда перепуганный Альберт открывал дверь, адмирал услышал голос старшего фор-марсового, обращенный, по всей видимости, к капитану: "Сэр, спасите меня". Ответить Вир не успел. Вошел второй помощник. 

\- Вызывали, сэр? – Норрингтон сразу понял, что речь пойдет не об эпидемии. Старшийфор-марсовый стоял почти у самой двери, обычную радостную улыбку на его лице сменило выражение бесконечного удивления. Смотрел то на капитана, то на свои руки. Джеймс проследил за его взглядом. На правой руке костяшки мизинца и безымянного у парня были разбиты.  
\- Я.. Да, я вызывал, - капитан заметно нервничал, - Альберт! Уведите Уилльяма Бадда в камеру... Нет. Лучше в соседнюю каюту. Ту, которая пустует.  
Альберт повиновался, а капитан вновь повернулся ко второму помощнику.  
\- Мы сейчас дождемся остальных, и я расскажу, что произошло.

Ждать остальных, а именно лейтенанта Сеймура и армейского офицера с недавней пирушки, пришлось недолго. Удивительно, что Клэггарт, с его вечной осведомленностью буквально обо всём, за ними не увязался. Вскоре выяснилось, что неудивительно. По словам капитана, каптенармус был "cражен ангелом господним. И, тем не менее, ангела должно повесить".

-Ну, это суд решит, - второй помощник не стал уточнять, что, по его мнению, один дегенерат убил другого, а третий не вмешался, - Когда примерно мы присоединимся к эскадре?   
\- К эскадре? - растерянность капитана стала совсем уж мальчишеской. Он что, свой любимый устав забыл?  
\- Дела об убийствах офицеров и унтер-офицеров разбирает адмирал, командующий эскадрой.   
\- Да, конечно. Но дело исключительное, среди матросов зреет недовольство, а туман мешает скорому продвижению. Полагаю, в таких случаях, капитан корабля вправе сам созвать военный суд.

Он с ума сошёл? Исключительные дела как раз командующий эскадрой и разбирает. Почему спешка? Неужели недовольство сильнее, чем после смерти Дженкинса? Или Убогий в камере ещё кого-нибудь убьёт? Кстати, большое спасибо, лейтенант Сеймур за ценную находку... Хмурьтесь, хмурьтесь. Кто настоял на том, чтобы притащить на "Неустрашимый" этого умалишённого?

Тем временем капитан продолжал. 

\- Сейчас мы дождёмся медицинского заключения и начнём заседание.

\- То есть всем присутствующим отведены роли судей, я правильно понимаю, сэр? - адмирал прежде не пользовался даже правом вздёргивать пиратов на рее, возил пленных на суд в порт, что однажды сыграло с ним злую шутку. Не потому, что он боялся ответственности, а потому что верил, что каждый должен заниматься своим делом: боевой офицер сражаться, судья судить, палач казнить... Он привык иметь дело с вооружённым врагом в бою, сдавшихся или взятых в плен следовало передавать в руки законников. И вот на него пытаются взвалить дело, которое должны решать профессионалы совсем иного профиля. 

\- Вы можете отказаться, адмирал. Я позову вместо вас лейтенанта Ретклиффа или лейтенанта Редбёрна...

Норрингтон, хотя и видел всех офицеров каждый день, с трудом вспомнил обоих. Хотя, казалось бы, не такие они были тихие и неприметные, как вот этот армейский, чьей фамилии так и не удалось запомнить за всё плаванье. Один молодой, другой чуть ли не ровесник Датчанина. Кажется, кто-то упоминал, что Ретклифф сам надеялся на пост второго помощника. И чтобы теперь заменил в суде? Успеешь заменить адмирала, мальчик. Редбёрн... Редбёрн... Кажется, он начал во время пирушки разговор о мятежах. Или нет? Странновато, что в свои годы он не дослужился хотя бы до лейтенанта-коммандера. Ну, допустим. Есть люди без амбиций. Возможно даже, честно служит, но связей не хватило, ладно... Нет. Не ладно. Судить доверили ему. Значит, он должен с этим справиться. Неожиданная обязанность, но он не вправе переложить её ни на кого другого. 

\- Я не это имел ввиду. Прошу меня извинить, но, кажется, один из нас армейский офицер, а не флотский?  
\- Но ведь закон, устав не говорит, что армейский офицер не может быть судьёй, - в этом Вир был, конечно, прав. Но всё же...  
\- Но всё же, при всём моём уважении, это дело сугубо флотское...

Неловкую ситуацию разрешил сам армейский:

\- Я не буду судить, я лишь задам подсудимому пару вопросов.

Капитан кивнул и снова вызвал вестового. Поколебавшись, он велел Альберту привести мистера Флинта. Кормчего... А чем вдруг стали плохи офицеры? Не выбрал между Ретклиффом и Редбёрном? Не помнит, у кого из них сейчас вахта? Кстати, разве Флинт сейчас не на вахте? Впрочем, капитану решать. Когда Альберт вышел, мелькнула мысль, что надо бы кому-то сообщить Очкарику, что его... ну да, любовник, погиб. Нехорошо, если парнишка узнает одновременно со всеми и чем-то себя выдаст. Придумать какой-нибудь невинный предлог, пока Альберт не привёл Флинта... Капитан, наверно, не оценит, если команда узнает о случившемся до окончания суда, но едва ли Очкарик тут же побежит делиться со всеми новостью... Он не успел придумать предлог. Вошёл лекарь, неправдоподобно быстро управившийся с медицинским заключением, а вскоре явились и Альберт с Флинтом. Заседание началось.

Капитан Вир занял место у правого борта, «судей» посадил у левого. Снова привели подсудимого. Вид у парнишки по-прежнему был совершенно потрясённый. Капитан заговорил, что удивительно, не упоминая "ангелов сражающих", напротив неожиданно сухо и сжато:

\- Каптенармус доложил мне, что подсудимый уличен в распространении недовольства среди матросов, принятия стороны врага, попытке организации мятежа...

\- Нет! - подал голос подсудимый, но косых взглядов судей хватило, чтобы усадить его на место и заставить замолчать.

\- ... И попытке подкупа матросов французскими деньгами. Я велел подсудимому отвечать. Сначала он заикался, а потом ударил Джона Клэггарта в лоб. Дальнейшее вам известно. 

Лейтенант Сеймур кивнул и повернулся к подсудимому:

\- Капитан Вир закончил свою речь. Всё было так, как он сказал?

\- Да, - теперь голос подсудимого звучал как будто спокойнее.

\- Вы знакомы с военным уставом?

\- Да.

\- И знаете, какое вам полагается наказание?

\- Да.

Второму помощнику показалось, что парень хочет что-то добавить, но он старается отвечать кратко, зная о своём недостатке. Тем проще было записывать. А лейтенант Сеймур продолжал.

\- Тогда почему вы сделали то, что сделали?

Боясь сбиться, парнишка заговорил быстро, как ученик, отвечающий наскоро выученный урок, который опасается забыть, не договорив. Записывать стало труднее. Адмирал сокращал слова и думал, какая всё-таки тварь успела так промыть мозги несчастному Убогому?

\- Я верен моей стране и своему королю! - чужие слова, намертво вбитые в голову. Адмирала передёрнуло. Так мог бы от сердца говорить боевой офицер, вроде него самого, но не мальчик, который наверняка ещё месяц назад и не задумывался ни о стране, ни тем более о короле. Речь звучала так же неестественно, как выглядел бы тот, кто её говорил, если б вдруг напялил офицерскую форму... Парень как будто услышал мысли одного из судей, - Это правда, я никто, - ты старший фор-марсовый. Дай в лоб ещё тому, кто внушил тебе такое... такое, - Не знаю даже, где родился, - а вот это от души... - И жизнь у меня была нелёгкая, - это тоже похоже на правду, - Но я бы никогда!.. Никогда не пошёл бы на такие низости! Это ложь! Ложь! Ложь! - парнишка повторял как заведённый. Надо было успокоить его, тем более лейтенант Сеймур собирался задать следующий вопрос.

\- Суд верит вам, - с благодарностью посмотрели все собравшиеся. Адмиралу почему-то захотелось дать в лоб каждому. Хорошо бы, с силой мистера Бадда... Сеймур продолжал допрос...

\- Вы злоумышляли против каптенармуса?

\- Нет, у нас не было вражды. Я только хотел ему ответить. Я не хотел его убивать. Если бы язык меня слушался, я бы его не ударил. Но он подло оболгал меня прямо в глаза перед моим капитаном, и я должен был ответить ему! Вот я и ответил ударом!

Второй помощник надеялся, что его вздох не услышат. Но это же надо было взять на борт такое диво... Заговорил армейский.

\- Так ты заикаешься? - а вот тут парню не повезло. Он так старался говорить гладко, что незнакомому человеку и в голову бы не пришло, что он заика.

\- Иногда, сэр.

\- Это так, - подтвердил адмирал, заметив как поднялась бровь у армейского. Тот оглянулся, и пришлось объясниться, - Мы с лейтенантом Сеймуром вместе привели его сюда с торгового судна. Парень заикается. Лейтенант может подтвердить.

Сеймур кивнул. Армейский чуть улыбнулся.

\- Это тогда он что-то кричал про права человека?

Какого дьявола он знает?!

\- Не знаю, что вам рассказал лейтенант Сеймур, но "Правами человека" назывался торговый корабль.

\- Я не рассказывал! - адмирал не ожидал от обычно спокойного и насмешливого Сеймура такой горячности. Должно быть, и правда не рассказывал. Чего же тогда так рявкнул на бедного мальчика? Привычка? Чтоб другим пример рвения показать? Молодец, показал...

\- Вы, или кто-то из младших офицеров, - Норрингтон постарался придать своим словам примирительный тон, - Как бы то ни было, полагаю, моряк имеет полное право попрощаться со своим кораблем, как бы он ни назывался.

\- Разумеется, - так же миролюбиво проговорил армейский, - Хотя я бы всё же доложил командованию.

В лице Сеймура что-то дрогнуло.

\- У нас с вами разное командование, - напомнил адмирал несколько резче, чем собирался, однако лейтенанта его слова успокоили. Армейский улыбнулся.

\- Конечно. Боюсь, мы немного отвлеклись, - он снова обернулся к подсудимому, наблюдавшему за перепалкой начальства со страхом и недоумением, - Ты утверждаешь, что каптенармус обвинял тебя лживо. Но почему же он лгал, и лгал так злобно, если, по твоим же словам, между вами не было вражды? 

\- Я не знаю, сэр. Спросите капитана Вира.

\- Сэр, вы что-нибудь знаете? - лейтенант Сеймур уже успокоился и вернулся к обязанностям председателя суда.

\- Я рассказал всё, что знал.

\- Не думаю...

\- Адмирал? - капитан выглядел удивлённым.

\- У меня осталось множество вопросов, сэр.

Капитан жестом попросил задавать.

\- У меня записано... Поправьте меня, если я где-то ошибся, - капитан снова кивнул, второй помощник продолжил, - "Каптенармус доложил мне, что подсудимый уличен в распространении недовольства среди матросов, принятии стороны врага, попытке организации мятежа и попытке подкупа матросов французскими деньгами. Я велел подсудимому отвечать. Сначала он заикался, а потом ударил Джона Клэггарта в лоб. Дальнейшее вам известно." Я правильно записал? Хорошо. Верно ли я представляю: каптенармус приводит к вам подсудимого, докладывает, вы просите отвечать и тут подсудимый его бьёт, как будто не знает, зачем его привели?

\- Нет, мистер Клэггарт пришёл ко мне с докладом, я выслушал и вызвал Уилльяма Бадда к себе. Когда он явился, я попросил каптенармуса повторить обвинения. 

\- Только вы присутствовали при очной ставке? 

\- Только я, - подтвердил капитан. 

\- Почему? 

\- Что "почему"? Никого больше Клэггарт не обвинял. 

\- Нет, но от исхода этой ставки зависело, будет ли дело о государственной измене или о ложном доносе, почему вы не пригласили никого в свидетели? Командиру эскадры было бы проще рассматривать дело, если бы кто-то мог подтвердить или опровергнуть ваши слова. 

\- Я надеялся, что произошла ошибка, всё разъяснится и дело кончится примирением. 

То есть, надеялся замять, как замял дело Дженкинса. Кому приходится служить...

\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что, начнись разбирательство, это было бы слово Клэггарта против слова Бадда и не более того? 

\- Нет, мистер Клэггарт принёс в доказательство две гинеи, которыми по его словам, Уилльям Бадд пытался подкупить одного из сослуживцев, чтобы тот начал бунт. 

\- Что?! - парень явно был потрясён. Адмирал обернулся к нему. 

\- Мистер Бадд, вам есть что сказать? 

Несчастный Убогий с трудом справлялся с жесточайшим приступом заикания. 

\- Только не бейте, мой вам совет. Избить любого здесь могу только я, - невесело усмехнулся адмирал, и, почувствовав на себе удивлённые взгляды, пояснил, - На правах самого старшего по званию. 

Раздались нервные смешки. Наказания за битьё младших по званию, действительно, не было. Всё же атмосфера несколько разрядилась: никто и представить себе не мог, как страстно всегда сдержанный адмирал мечтает воспользоваться своим правом. Мальчик отмер. 

\- Это меня пытались подкупить. Я разозлился... Тот парень выронил деньги и убежал. Я собирался их вернуть. 

\- Кто был тот парень? 

Старший фор-марсовый потупился, губы его шевелились, он что-то обдумывал. Когда он поднял голову, и заговорил, в его голосе слышался вызов. 

\- Я не знаю. Не разглядел в темноте. 

\- Кому же вы собирались отдавать деньги? - ввернул армейский. 

Взгляд фор-марсового метнулся в сторону. Похоже, врать он умел плохо. 

\- Думал, он придёт за ними.

\- А вам не пришло в голову сообщить капитану? - не унимался армейский. Следовало заткнуть его и поскорее. 

\- Согласен с мистером Баддом, следовало сначала рассмотреть, а уже потом бежать с донесениями. Но, похоже, есть ещё один свидетель? Полагаю, мы обязаны найти его. 

\- Но в команде больше трёхсот человек! Да и кто ж в таком сознается? - подал голос доселе молчавший кормчий. Похоже, его потому и пригласили на суд, что он редко задавал начальству вопросы. Конечно, когда речь не шла о любовных историях в отдалённых колониях... Адмирал сжал и разжал кулаки. Нельзя было отвлекаться. 

\- Нас интересуют только те, кто не был на вахте. Мистер Бадд, вы хотя бы примерно помните время, когда вас попытались подкупить? 

\- Это было после отбоя, сэр. Точнее не скажу. 

\- Вы находились в общей спальне? 

\- Нет, сэр, было жарко, я уснул на верхней палубе.

Вот же чёрт. И, главное, сам напомнил бедняге, что в жаркую погоду там разрешено спать. 

\- Тогда под подозрением те, у кого была ночная вахта, и те, кто ночевал на верхней палубе. И наверняка разговор кто-то слышал. 

\- Не думаю, сэр, - вмешался подсудимый, - Мы говорили на носовом руслене, нас заглушал шум воды. 

\- Вы не должны были там находиться после отбоя, - нахмурился лейтенант Сеймур. Должно быть, если б он знал, как далеко всё зайдёт, отказался бы судить и предложил бы на своё место того же Ретклиффа или Редбёрна. 

\- Знаю, сэр, но он сказал, что у него важное и срочное дело. Я и подумать не мог, что он предложит! 

Да, парень, думать - это явно не твоё... Ну и как прикажешь расследовать? 

\- Мистер Бадд, вы могли бы опознать его по голосу? 

\- Н-не уверен, сэр. Он г-говорил т-т-тихо и нам м-мешал шум воды. 

Ну хоть заикание твоё доказали, радуйся... 

\- Ну что ж, едва ли кто-то покинул бы вахту, чтобы повести вас на носовой руслень. Значит, следует допросить всех, кто не был на вахте. 

\- Адмирал Норрингтон, - обычное благодушие почти всё улетучилось из черт капитана Вира, - Мне бы не хотелось доводить это дело до сведения матросов. 

\- Матросы всё равно узнают, капитан. Лучше мы скажем им всё как есть, чем они сами будут строить версии, куда исчезли каптенармус и их товарищ. 

\- Вам не кажется, что следует ознакомить их уже с результатом расследования?

\- Без их показаний расследование не продвинется: мы не сможем вычислить провокатора.

Брови капитана взлетели. 

\- Провокатора? Вы хотели сказать "подстрекателя"? 

\- По-моему, больше похоже на провокацию. Ещё немного на заказ, но если бы каптенармуса заказали, не думаю, что мистер Бадд убил бы его при вас, в вашей каюте. Но ни о каком подстрекательстве, конечно, речи нет. 

\- Почему вы так уверены? 

\- Потому что тогда деньги предлагались бы не мистеру Бадду, а кладовщику. Мистер Бадд не охраняет оружие.

\- Так ведь для мятежа надо прежде собрать бойцов, а уже после добыть оружие, - к капитану вернулся его любимый отеческий тон. Одного этого тона хватало, чтобы заставить второго помощника думать о мятеже. Но такой аргумент едва ли имел бы силу в суде. 

\- Мистер Бадд, ваша фляжка при вас? 

\- Д-д-да, сэр, - глаза у матроса были такие же непонимающие, как у капитана и судей. 

\- Разрешите... Спасибо. Капитан Вир, очень прошу вас, отпейте. Отпейте, пожалуйста. Я настаиваю. 

Обеспокоенно глядя на второго помощника, капитан отхлебнул и тут же закашлялся, всем своим видом показывая, что на Тортуге бы он не прижился. Адмирал дал ему отдышаться и поинтересовался: 

\- Вам не кажется, капитан, что одного этого пойла достаточно, чтобы поднять бунт безо всякого подкупа? На вашем месте, сэр, я бы обсудил этот вопрос с интендантом.

Должно быть впервые за время их общения, капитан смутился. 

\- Ну... Что же делать, адмирал. Сейчас война и со снабжением трудности... 

Норрингтон с многозначительным видом оглянулся на обиталище капитанского вина. Допить бы его сейчас, а бутылкой капитану по пустому лбу. Ну и остальных получившейся "розочкой"... Что-то на Тортугу хочется, кто бы мог подумать... А Вир и вправду ничего не замечает, болтает как ни в чём не бывало: 

\- ...Но не думаете же вы, адмирал, что из-за какого-то грога матросы изменят присяге и своему королю?! 

\- Не думаю. Ни из-за грога, ни из-за денег. Вы ближе короля. 

Джеймс полюбовался физиономией капитана. Даже прекраснее чем у Беккета, когда тому на стол шлёпнулось сердце Дейви Джонса. Ещё б подсудимый сидел ровно, но его ж бесценного капитана обидели! 

\- Подсудимый, сядьте. Унтер-офицеры ещё ближе капитана, но против них бунт не начинают в капитанской каюте. Тут вы вне подозрений, - подсудимый послушно сел, всё ещё глядя враждебно и настороженно. Не на капитана, конечно, на второго помощника. Как будто не его дело пытались рассмотреть досконально. Как будто не в его интересах было выяснение всех подробностей. Может к морскому дьяволу его? Пусть повесят неблагодарную скотину? Нет. Не к дьяволу. Речь не об Убогом, а о правосудии как таковом. Нельзя было удержать Беккета с его проектами, но Вира ещё можно. По крайней мере, стоит попытаться. 

\- Капитан Вир, позвольте мне начать допрос команды? Полагаю, он пройдёт быстрее, чем кажется. Немногие ради провокации пожертвовали бы двумя гинеями. Это, всё-таки, даже не фунты. 

\- Адмирал, при всём моём уважении к вашему правдоискательству, такой допрос может занять неделю, а мы во вражеских водах. 

\- Что делать, капитан. Вы сами не захотели доверить это дело командующему эскадрой, - адмирал сдержал улыбку. До окончания процесса ни к чему было обострять отношения. До конца плавания в идеале, но это всё менее возможно, - Нам повезло, что провокатор использовал гинеи. Возникает вопрос: почему не фунты? Всё же фунт более ходовая монета и всего на один шиллинг меньше. Если у него было больше гиней, чем фунтов, подозреваемый или офицер, или прессованный из хорошей семьи, а таких, полагаю, немного. Могу я видеть списки?


	8. Chapter 8

Генерал! Вы знаете, я не трус.  
Выньте досье, наведите справки.  
(И. Бродский)

\- Списки... Да, конечно... Так вы собираетесь начать с лейтенантов?   
\- Пока не знаю. Когда вы только рассказали эту историю с гинеями, я подумал, что каптенармус вытащил их из собственного кошелька, а про подкуп выдумал. Но раз мистер Бадд подтверждает, да еще, рискуя получить дополнительное обвинение, сообщает, что беседа проходила на руслене... Плохо представляю себе мистера Клэггарта на руслене. Нет, конечно, всё возможно... Мистер Бадд, вы бы опознали в темноте мистера Клэггарта?   
\- Д-да, сэр.   
\- Вот видите. Хуже всего, если деньги и идея его, а осуществить поручил кому-то другому. Тогда под подозрением тюремные капралы, чья комплекция позволяет удержаться на руслени и... Практически кто угодно, кто боялся каптенармуса. Другими словами, вне подозрений Кинкейд, этот как его... Самый старый матрос... Мистер Бадд, вы должны знать имя.   
\- Датчанин?   
\- Да, как его зовут?   
\- Мы все зовем его Датчанином. Он шутит, у него нет другого имени.

Бедный Датчанин. Годы службы и даже имени не осталось... Но он присматривал за Убогим все это время. Точно не провокатор, но может что-то знать. Кого-то еще стоит вычеркнуть. А, ну конечно.   
\- Ну и тот ютовый в очках, которого месяц назад пороли. Лезть на руслень в очках должно быть сложновато... Всех, кто не был на вахте, придется допросить. Мистер Бадд, вам нечем облегчить задачу суда? Может быть, что-то всё же запомнили? Рост, комплекцию?

Подсудимый смотрел исподлобья, поджав губы. Точно опознал собеседника. Но не выдаст. Явно не выдаст. Бесполезно. Он мгновение подумал, потом отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Постарайтесь вспомнить. Сейчас никто не собирается наказывать этого человека. Самое большее, что его ждёт, это дача показаний и строгое внушение за нарушение правил безопасности. Участие в политической провокации уставом не осуждается. 

Среди судей послышалось какое-то шевеление. Похоже, версия с подстрекательством казалась им убедительнее. Матрос раньше это почувствовал. Но так и вправду придётся допрашивать всю команду.

Старший фор-марсовый всё так же молчал, недоверчиво глядя на адмирала. Наверно, не стоило при нём пугать капитана. А может быть, дело в обстоятельствах или в разнице положений. 

\- Что ж. Лейтенант Сеймур, предлагаю объявить перерыв, чтобы суд мог ознакомиться со списками и пригласить возможный свидетелей. 

\- Объявляется перерыв!   
Взгляд у Сеймура, равно как и у всех присутствующих, сейчас был выразительным.

Подсудимого увели. Капитан положил перед вторым помощником многочисленные списки и великодушно разрешил оставаться в каюте в его отсутствие. Тут-то Джеймс и заметил, что на выход собираются все.   
\- Господа, вы полагаете, только один из членов суда должен ознакомиться со списками?

Вид у всех был несколько мстительный. 

\- Так ведь перерыв, - кормчий в своей простоте был как всегда очарователен.

\- Перерыв будет час, мы ещё вас сменим, - заверил Сеймур, и стало ясно, что смена, если придет, то под самый конец и помощь от нее будет соответственная.

\- Что ж. Как вам угодно, - адмирал уже настроился возиться с бумагами в гордом одиночестве, но помощь пришла, откуда её никто не ждал. 

\- Я могу вам помочь. Проверяем род занятий до службы и должность на корабле, я верно понимаю? - опять армейский... Зачем начальнику морской пехоты принимать хоть какое-то участие в процессе над флотским? Но кроме него никто не захотел помочь. А бумаг много. И кто ищет свидетелей не так важно. Строго говоря, это вообще не обязанность судей. Но что уж теперь. Больше некому.

\- Если вам не трудно. Список тюремных капралов пока отложите, их всех придется допросить.

Капралы отправились в отдельную стопку. Армейский подсел ближе и присоединился к возне с бумагами. Помощником он был толковым, но его снисходительная манера держаться скоро начала действовать адмиралу на нервы. К тому же новоявленным следователям не везло. Прессовщики будто нюхом определяли, кто не доставит проблем. До сих пор в списках не затесался ни один джентльмен или хотя бы просто представитель уважаемой профессии. Ни стряпчих, ни докторов, ни каких-нибудь гувернеров. Из вольнонаемных много преступников, мелких и не очень. Ну, допустим, кто-то из них успел обобрать джентльмена или леди и каким-то чудом сохранил золотые монеты на борту. Неужели потом использовал бы для провокации и вот так просто выронил при бегстве? Не сходится. Видимо, всё же деньги принадлежали каптенармусу. Поручил задание кому-то из капралов, тому же Крысе (узнать бы ещё как его на самом деле зовут)? Кстати, Крыса, скорее всего, вне подозрений. У него уже был конфликт с Баддом и каптенармус о нём знал...

\- У меня один не назвал род занятий, - подал голос армейский.  
\- Скорее всего, бродяга, но, на всякий случай, отметьте.  
\- Да, конечно, - начальник морской пехоты усмехнулся.  
\- Вы не обязаны мне помогать, тем более, если считаете наш нынешний труд бесполезным.  
\- Да нет, мне не трудно помочь, - армейский улыбался беззлобно и смотрел с жалостью, - Но вы же и сами знаете, мальчишку это никак не спасёт. Ну найдёте вы провокатора. Ну, положим, другие матросы его не успеют ни поколотить, ни прирезать. Ну пополнит он штат тюремных капралов, если ещё не в нём, а хоть бы и не пополнит, если Эдварду не нужен новый капрал, - только тут Норрингтон заметил, что армейский называл капитана по имени и был примерно одного возраста с ним. Старые знакомые, значит. Что ж, лучше помнить, чью сторону при случае примет этот любезный джентльмен. Армейский же продолжал, - Только как же это поможет нынешнему делу? 21 статья устава: за нападение на старшего по званию казнь. Никаких вариантов и смягчений.  
\- А статья 22 "за драку либо ссору между членами экипажа плети в произвольном количестве".  
\- Хотите подвести его под плети? Допустим, подведёте. Только это же, наверно, не меньше сорока плетей... Не гуманнее ли сразу повесить? Ещё назвал бы он кого из мятежников или французских шпионов, можно было бы попытаться вытащить. А так бесполезно.   
\- Я сейчас не собираюсь ни спасать мистера Бадда, ни казнить, хотя казни он заслуживает уже за всю возню с документами, которую нам подкинул. Для начала, я хочу во всех подробностях выяснить, что произошло.   
\- Вы, молодые, принципиальные, - усмехнулся армейский, - А между прочим, за поимку преступника могут и наградить! Даже орден дать! - добавил он уже с воодушевлением.  
\- Ордена это хорошо. На островах карибского бассейна один орден можно и месяц пропивать.

Армейский было рассмеялся, но вовремя остановился, поняв, что собеседник не шутит. Недолгое время списки изучались в молчании, потом начальник морской пехоты вновь заговорил.  
\- Если вы надеетесь полностью оправдать парня, это вам вряд ли удастся. И Эдвард всё видел, и он сам сознался.   
\- Не надеюсь. Но это не первое его нападение на старшего по званию. Был прецедент. Один из капралов самовольно обыскивал сумку мистера Бадда, а когда был пойман, выхватил нож. Мистер Бадд напал на него и обезоружил. Формально это можно было подвести и под драку, и под нападение настаршего по званию, но покойный мистер Клэггарт наказал только капрала. Посмотрим, можно ли здесь подвести дело под самозащиту.  
\- Не уверен. Всё-таки каптенармус не выхватывал нож.   
\- Но угроза для жизни была.  
\- Не было бы, если бы парень взял себя в руки и объяснил бы, что произошло на самом деле. Да и разве прецедентное право распространяется на военный трибунал?  
\- Хороший вопрос. Это тоже следует выяснить. Именно поэтому дело и должен был разбирать либо командующий эскадрой, либо законники, но никак не боевые офицеры вроде нас с вами... Будьте так любезны, запишите ваш вопрос и еще отметьте где-нибудь, что нам нужно медицинское освидетельствование Уильяма Бадда.  
\- Это ещё зачем?! - армейский, видимо, надеялся побыстрее затянуть петлю и бежать за орденом. И это он называет судом? И ещё сам рвался в судьи?!  
\- Ну как же. Должны же мы знать, мог или не мог он взять себя в руки.   
\- Вы полагаете, это в компетенции судового лекаря?!   
\- Мне не хотелось бы искать врача в ближайшем порту, но если потребуется, я сделаю это. На меня возложили обязанности судьи, я намерен исполнять их должным образом, - армейским засмеялся дробным мелким смешком, - Я разве сказал что-то смешное?  
\- Нет-нет! Просто радуюсь, что избежал судейских обязанностей...  
\- Правильно делаете, - адмирал вздохнул и перешёл к сто тридцать шестой строчке списка. Снова замелькали имена людей, оторванных от своих близких и от привычных занятий, здоровых и не очень, полезных на корабле и совершенно никчёмных... Всеми ими он всё это время командовал, не задумываясь, кто они и откуда, кто порядочный человек, а кто способен затащить сослуживца в петлю. Теперь служить на "Неустрашимом" станет ещё немного сложнее.

***

Капитан с судьями вернулся, когда списки матросов только что были рассмотрены, и второй помощник с начальником морской пехоты перешли к унтер-офицерам. Адмирал смотрел в одну из верхних строчек и никак не мог соотнести запись с человеком, которого он знал.

\- Вы вовремя, господа. Боюсь, в списках какая-то ошибка. Джон Клэггарт, так ведь звали каптенармуса? - капитан кивнул, - Здесь написано, он был судим за мошенничество.  
\- Всё так, никакой ошибки. 

Некоторое время адмирал молчал. Он старался сформулировать следующий вопрос, не пользуясь тортугским диалектом.

\- Начальник корабельной полиции, ответственный за дисциплину, в чьём распоряжении был штат капралов, был судим за мошенничество?  
\- Он делом доказал, что достоин занимаемой должности, - капитана Вира было трудно смутить, хотя именно сейчас очень хотелось.  
\- Допустим. Допустим, командовать и наказывать он умел. Но как же вы принимали на веру его донесения?  
\- Позвольте, он предоставил улики и я тут же вызвал матроса на очную ставку, - за этот вид оскорбленной невинности с капитаном захотелось обойтись точно так же, как давеча обошлись с каптенармусом, но случай был не самый подходящий.  
\- Да, две гинеи, которые в его донесении стали французскими деньгами... Прекрасный повод для очной ставки, которую никто, кроме вас, не видел.  
\- Вы полагаете, я вводил собственных судей в заблуждение?! - капитан начинал горячиться.  
\- Полагаю, следует приступить к поискам второго свидетеля. Боюсь, списки принесли совсем немного пользы. Думаю, мы обязаны начать допрос тюремных капралов, а там уже перейти к остальной команде, если это потребуется.

Было бы проще найти второго свидетеля, если бы на "Неустрашимом" сослуживцев знали по именам, а не по кличкам. Ну, или хотя бы, если бы Крыса был внешне похож на крысу. Кто из здоровяков получил столь ласковое прозвище, сказать мог разве что Бадд. Другому матросу он, может быть, и назвал бы провокатора, но белые парики, собравшиеся его судить, очевидно, не заслужили доверия старшего фор-марсового. Пришлось собрать вооруженных молодцов в коридоре и вызывать по спискам. Если у капитана Вира еще оставались надежды скрыть инцидент от матросов, они должны были рассеяться сейчас. Адмирал уже понял, что выдавать матросам какие-либо подозрения здесь считалось дурным тоном, но выбор был между правилами приличий и добросовестным расследованием. Он выбрал второе и считал выбор правильным. Взгляды капитана и остальных судей намекали, что это не так, но вслух никто не возражал и не мешал допросам.

Первый допрашиваемый на роль провокатора не годился. Не та комплекция, чтобы лезть в темноте на носовой руслень (по правде, и не та, чтобы стоять на карауле в трюме, не скребя затылком потолок). К тому же взгляд последнего прессованного, хотя по спискам великан значился добровольцем. Обычно, тюремщики быстрее прочих привыкали к своей должности. Обязанность чистить гальюны компенсировалась правом измываться над арестантами. Но для этого парня и то, и другое было осточертевшей повинностью. Он бы ушёл со службы или даже дезертировал, если бы верил, что может найти другую работу. И когда шёл во флот явно мечтал о чем-то другом. Но отсутствие опыта мореплавателя и грозный вид определили ему положение нисколько не подходящее его характеру. Каптенармус обычно благоволил к подчиненным (хотя и их под настроение мог поучить стеком), но Великану его благоволение было даром не нужно. Едва ли он согласился бы на авантюру с гинеями.

На первый вопрос, как и ожидалось, он ответил, что после отбоя сразу лег спать. Сообщил так же, что ночью не просыпался и, что кто-то из сослуживцев покидал спальню, не слышал. Адмирал перешёл к следующему вопросу.  
\- Вам известно, как складывались отношения подсудимого с каптенармусом?   
\- Нет, сэр.   
\- Вы уверены? От вашего ответа зависит жизнь этого человека.   
Великан нахмурился.   
\- Я не знаю, сэр. Каптенармус был... - капрал старательно подбирал слово, - Матросы его не любили. А этот вроде и нет, сэр, он всем улыбался и каптенармусу улыбался. 

Сейчас Бадду явно было не до улыбок. А добрый капрал невольно его подставил еще больше. Скажи он, что между подсудимым и каптенармусом была вражда, и уже проще стало бы искать смягчающие обстоятельства.   
\- Благодарю вас, вы можете идти.   
Великан откозырял и вышел. Норрингтон вызвал следующего.

Этот капрал был моложе, если не сказать юннее. Почти мальчишка. Кто доверил вчерашнему ребенку надзор над провинившимися? Служи бы он гардемарином, это было бы куда ни шло, но он все-таки тюремный капрал. Не каждому взрослому хватит ответственности. Мальчишки на таких должностях усердствуют сверх всякой меры... Может быть, это его зовут Крысой?

\- Где вы были вчера после отбоя?  
\- Спал, сэр.  
\- Сразу легли спать?  
Парень замешкался, видимо, сначала хотел соврать, что да.   
\- Почти сразу, сэр. Мы... поболтали немного.   
Джеймс понял, о чем был разговор.  
\- И много проболтали?  
\- Наверно, полчаса, сэр.  
\- Я говорю не о времени, на какие суммы, как вы выразились, болтали?   
Парень покраснел. Вид у него был испуганный и смущеный. Он не понимал, что его выдало. На самом деле практически ничего, адмирал догадался по опыту.  
\- Ни на какие, сэр! Мы на интерес...  
\- Ну разумеется! Во вражеских водах, на военном корабле Британской империи тюремщики всего-навсего играют в азартные игры на интерес. Очаровательно! Радуйтесь, что этот процесс не над вами.   
Мальчишка искренне этому порадовался. Адмирал продолжил.   
\- Вы выходили на верхнюю палубу после отбоя до утреннего построения?  
\- Никак нет, сэр! - похоже, допрос пугал всё больше.   
\- Может быть, видели или слышали, чтобы выходил кто-то из ваших сослуживцев?  
Тюремщик ненадолго задумался.  
\- Нет, сэр. Я не помню, сэр. Пока свет не погасили, точно нет, а потом я быстро уснул. Но у нас один совсем бесшумно ходит, он мог выходить.   
\- Кто это?  
Тюремщик смутился.  
\- Не могу знать, сэр. Мы редко общаемся по именам, сэр.  
\- Так назовите хотя бы кличку.  
Парень снова помедлил, потом смущенно проговорил:  
\- Мы его Крысой зовём.  
Значит, он сам не Крыса. Кто же эта выдающаяся личность? Кого могут звать Крысой даже тюремные капралы?   
\- Хорошо, будете выходить, скажите ему, что его ждут следующим. Если он сейчас на вахте, всё равно скажите.   
\- Как прикажете, сэр.  
\- Вам известно, в каких отношениях состояли каптенармус и подсудимый?  
\- В плохих, сэр.  
Вот как. Сразу ответил, даже не сомневался.  
\- Вам известно, почему?  
\- Не могу знать, сэр. Может потому, что Бадд новенький. Мы думали, каптенармус хочет его поучить.  
\- В чем это выражалось?  
\- После драки Бадда с Крысой он сказал нам, что не против, если у новенького будет развязываться гамак или сумка...  
Вот, значит, что не так было с гамаком Бадда. А почему Великан не сказал? Или это было не в его вахту? Или каптенармус приказывал не всем и каждому, а только тем, кому доверял?  
\- Но ведь каптенармус мог наказать уже за драку, разве не так?  
\- Крыса на Бадда с ножом полез. Это было бы несправедливо, сэр.  
\- А наказывать за развязанный по его же приказу гамак, по его мнению, было бы справедливо?  
\- Не могу знать, сэр. Наверно, сэр.   
А ведь именно после драки с Крысой, каптенармус стал говорить Бадду, что тот не по-хорошему мил, а по милу хорош. Хотел, чтобы наказание Бадд связывал не с решением каптенармуса, а вроде как с относительно объективными причинами? Несколько раз плохо завязал койку - получил наказание. Вроде Клэггарт ни при чем. Если потом придет утешать, лишней злобы не вызовет. Впрочем, Бадд не Очкарик. Да и Клэггарт это, похоже, понял.  
Но тогда выбрал себе роль строгого, но справедливого каптенармуса. Может быть и вправду таким предстал. Похоже, Бадд о таких хитроумных интригах не догадывался. По крайней мере, сейчас глаза размером с те самые гинеи, которыми его подставили.  
\- Бадд как-то проявлял агрессию к каптенармусу до сегодняшнего дня?  
\- Не могу знать, сэр. Большинство матросов не любили мистера Клэггарта, сэр. Наверно, Бадд тоже.  
\- То есть, вы не можете сказать это наверняка, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Да, сэр.   
\- Благодарю вас, вы можете идти. Не забудьте позвать Крысу.  
\- Так точно, сэр!  
Мальчишка откозырял, вытянувшись по струнке, и вышел.  
\- Мистер Бадд, прежде чем войдет Крыса, вопрос для протокола: вы замечали, ваш гамак или сумка бывали развязаны после вашего возвращения с первой вахты?  
\- Д-д-да, сэр. И п-после второй, сэр. Но т-т-только гамак. Я п-проверял сумку очень внимательно, сэр. Как вы советовали, сэр!  
Ну спасибо тебе, убогий, сейчас Сеймур спросит, при каких обстоятельствах...  
Лейтенант Сеймур действительно сразу повернулся и спросил:  
\- Прошу прощения, при каких обстоятельствах вы дали матросу такой совет?  
Не твоё дело, что и когда старший по званию советовал матросу...  
\- В день, когда мистер Бадд рассказал мне, что отогнал тюремного капрала от своей сумки. 

Тут появился Крыса, и разговор прервался. В первое мгновение Норрингон было подумал, что капрал не похож на свою кличку, по крайней мере, внешне. Лицо настолько обыкновенное, что сложно описать, ещё сложнее запомнить. Но вскоре оказалось, что в суетливых движениях и вообще в поведении есть что-то напоминающее крысу.После первого же "Разрешите доложить, сэр" на судей обрушился настоящий водопад. Крыса желал сообщить и имена тюремщиков, играющих в карты после отбоя, и имена матросов и даже пары мичманов плюющих на пол, и имена всех, кто был чем-то недоволен, и особенно тех, кто вёл опасные разговоры.

\- ...А Кинкейд теперь носит нож покойного Дженкинса!  
\- Ну и что? - это была первая фраза, которую Норрингтону удалось втиснуть в этот бесконечный доклад. Крыса, похоже, знал всё на этом корабле, но уловить хоть какую-то связь с нынешним делом было невозможно.

Лицо тюремщика прямо преобразилось. Он знал больше второго помощника! Он знал больше адмирала! Парень прямо весь просиял.  
\- Так это ведь тот самый нож, которым Дженкинс собирался прирезать каптенармуса, сэр!

Наверно, нечему было удивляться. Всем, должно быть, иногда хотелось прирезать каптенармуса, Дженкинс не был исключением. Носил ли он нож всё время и что-то планировал или Крыса однажды услышал сказанную в раздражении фразу, в другой раз увидел матроса с ножом в руке и тут же побежал докладывать Клэггарту, в любом случае припадочному старшему фор-марсовому не повезло. Похоже, на эту должность на "Неустрашимом" принципиально не назначают здоровых. А Клэггарт молодец, не растерялся. Взять себе кого-то в охрану? Доложить капитану? Зачем, если можно отправить больного парня на мачту, а историю всё равно замнут? Вот, значит, что означали его недавние слова у фальшборта «все они убийцы»…  
\- Но мистера Клэггарта всё-таки убил не Кинкейд. Ближе к делу, капрал.  
\- Так точно, сэр! Но здесь мог быть заговор, сэр!  
\- Мог, - согласился адмирал и подсудимый, как и все утомлённый длинным докладом, сразу встрепенулся, - Но едва ли его стали бы воплощать в жизнь в капитанской каюте. Строить теории это уже наша работа. Ваше дело докладывать.   
\- Так точно, сэр! - тявкнул капрал, вытягиваясь по струнке.  
\- Итак. Господа Кинкейд и Дженкинс не имеют к нынешнему процессу отношения. По крайней мере, покойный мистер Дженкинс. Суд хотел бы знать, где лично вы были вчера после отбоя.  
\- Я лёг спать, сэр! Как и полагается, сэр! Но я не мог уснуть из-за того, что другие играли в карты и мешали мне, сэр! Я записал их имена и привёл в порядок остальные записи... Хотите взглянуть, сэр?  
\- Возможно, они нам помогут. Но сначала ответьте на ещё один вопрос, возможно, он покажется вам странным...  
\- Никак нет, сэр!  
Это верноподданичество начинало действовать на нервы.  
\- Хорошо. Похоже, вы наблюдательны, капрал. Скажите, кто-нибудь из играющих ставил на кон гинеи?  
Лицо тюремщика выдало искреннее изумление. Никакой боязни разоблачения, только непонимание. Капрал очень хотел услужить, но не мог взять в толк, к чему клонит высокое начальство. Он честно попытался вспомнить.  
\- Никак нет, сэр. Я бы запомнил, сэр! Обычно ставят гораздо меньше, сэр! Даже фунтов никто не ставит, сэр. Это очень большие деньги, сэр, а мы люди маленькие... Но если у вас украли гинеи, я всё немедленно выясню, сэр!  
\- Не трудитесь. Не будем отвлекаться от дела. Вы недавно отбыли наказание, расскажите суду за что.   
Капрал поморщился. Подсудимый мрачно усмехнулся. На обычно добродушном и даже простоватом лице усмешка смотрелась довольно жутко. Адмирал понял, как сильно Крыса рисковал, когда сунулся к сумке Бадда.  
\- Мистер Клэггарт, упокой Господи его душу, советовал мне проверить вещи матроса, сэр. Он давно чувствовал, что на корабле мятежник, сэр! Он никогда не ошибался, наш мистер Клэггарт...  
\- Это мистер Клэггарт велел вам напасть на мистера Бадда с ножом, если он увидит вас роющимся в его вещах?  
Капрал колебался. В итоге уважение к почившему каптенармусу взяло верх над желанием понравиться начальству.  
\- Он прямо так не сказал, сэр. Только просил быть осторожным, потому что у парня злые кулаки, сэр. Он был прав, сэр, всегда был прав, наш мистер Клэггарт. Его слова спасли мне жизнь, сэр!  
\- А вы ему очень признательны, как я вижу. Мистер Клэггарт разрешал капралам оставлять себе конфискованные у матросов вещи?  
\- Так точно, сэр, он был сама щедрость, сэр!  
Адмиралу казалось, это называется немного по-другому, но версия капрала годилась для суда. Оставалось ещё задать пару вопросов.  
В краже денег он, конечно, не сознается. И едва ли ему кто-то сознавался, с его-то прозвищем... Скорее всего, больше, чем есть в списках, он не знает, но стоит проверить.  
\- Вы могли рассматривать конфискат, вы могли делать выводы... Скажите, у вас возникали догадки, что кто-то из прессованных из богатой семьи?  
\- Никак нет, сэр. Не знаю таких, сэр. Но я буду рад расспросить, сэр!

Адмирал прикрыл глаза. Представил, как Крыса с его нездоровым энтузиазмом начнёт искать обладателя двух гиней.   
\- Возможно, чуть позже в этом возникнет необходимость. Но не сию минуту. Последний вопрос: после отбоя и до утреннего построения вы или кто-то из ваших сослуживцев покидал каюту? 

Следующие минут десять судьи слушали, у кого из капралов когда вахта, кто когда отлучался до гальюна, кто вроде не выходил, но чихнул недалеко от двери... Норрингтон не успевал записывать и радовался, что наконец-то протокол стали вести идругие офицеры. Выслушав до конца эту бесполезную галиматью, адмирал отпустил Крысу с миром, к вящей радости последнего, попросив принести все записи.

Всё же кое-какой толк от доносчиков есть. По всей видимости, провокатор был не из капралов. И точно не Крыса, иначе убитых было бы двое. Адмирал повернулся взглянуть на записи мистера Флинта и увидел, что тот увлеченно играет в крестики-нолики с командиром морской пехоты. Не будь в каюте обвиняемого, Норрингтон отнял бы у них лист и рассказал бы на чистейшем тортугском диалекте всё, что думает о своевременности этой школярской забавы, но приходилось сдерживаться.  
\- Господа, напоминаю вам, мы рассматриваем дело об убийстве, - голос прозвучал суше, чем того требовали приличия.  
\- Вы и в одиночку неплохо справляетесь с допросом, адмирал, - тон лейтенанта Сеймура так же был далек от светского.   
\- Если у вас были вопросы, вам следовало их задать, лейтенант.  
Судя по взгляду, у лейтенанта был один-единственный вопрос: когда всё это закончится? Но адресовать этот вопрос было некому. Капитан с тоской поглядывал в иллюминатор. В это время он привык читать в своей библиотеке или стоять на капитанском мостике и рассматривать небо. Адмирал и сам хотел бы отдохнуть перед допросом остальной команды. Около трёхсот человек... С кого начинать? Датчанин присматривал за Баддом, Очкарик близко, даже излишне близко, общался с Клэггартом, на проклятый руслень ни один из них ночью не вылез бы... Адмирал потёр глаза. Какое-то проклятье. Везучих людей проклятья обращают в живых скелетов или в неведомых тварей, поросших клешнями и щупальцами, а вот его проклятье превратило в судью военного трибунала.  
\- Господа. При всём моём уважении, у меня ещё не было перерыва. Предлагаю отпустить тюремных капралов и собраться снова где-то через... - час? ни отдохнуть, ни пожрать по-человечески. Но дело и так займёт много времени, а корабль во вражеских водах, - Два часа. Вас устроит? 

\- Я же уже сознался... - напоминание прозвучало так жалобно, что любого заставило бы расчувствоваться и немедленно повесить как никогда раскаивающегося фор-марсового, но адмирал помнил о долге судьи и был непреклонен.

\- Подсудимый, вам слова не давали. Господа, так вас устроит двухчасовой перерыв? Решайте.

Судя по взглядам, господ устроило бы незамедлительное возвращение второго помощника на Ямайку в десяти ящиках из-под рома. Они тоже помнили, сколько человек в команде. Крыса, чьи показания позволили не допрашивать остальных капралов, даже вообразить не мог, как сильно вырос его авторитет в глазах начальства.

Капитан заговорил с такими ласковыми отеческими интонациями в голосе, что захотелось исполнить пожелания всех присутствующих и вплавь отправиться к Порту Ройал.   
\- Не кажется ли вам, что мистер Бадд, в самом деле, уже сознался, и у суда достаточно сведений для вынесения приговора? К чему объявлять ещё один перерыв и допрашивать всю команду? Мы и так рискуем вызвать лишние волнения. К тому же я должен назначить нового каптенармуса, а выбрать человека для такой ответственной должности, сами понимаете, непросто.

\- Мы до сих пор не знаем личность провокатора, и какими он располагает сведениями. Среди обвинений есть пункт о государственной измене. Раз уж мы расследуем это дело, мы обязаны выяснить все детали. А каптенармусом назначьте хоть Крысу!

Адмирал понял, что владеет голосом всё хуже. Должно быть, он не позволил бы себе говорить в подобном тоне ни с губернатором Свонном, ни с лордом Беккетом. Возможно, даже с Воробьём в пору "службы" на его корабле. Так ли заслужил библиотекарь подобного тона? Да. Заслужил. Губернатор мог чего-то не понимать, будучи гражданским. Более того, осознавал это. С ним можно было спорить и обсуждать. Лорд Беккет, насколько адмирал успел с ним познакомиться, не интересовался чужим мнением и был сторонником жестких мер, но, должно быть, его путь в высший свет был изрядно тернист. Джентльмен или нет, он заслуживал некоторого уважения. С пирата Воробья спрос был невелик. Он не скрывал отношения к бывшему командору, служба у него включала в себя тяжёлую и унизительную работу(хотя у Беккета могла появиться и похуже). Но всё же, даже Воробей знал своё дело. Вир почти каждым поступком доказывал избитую истину, что худшее из зол интеллектуальная непригодность правителя. Начать самостоятельно разбирать непростой случай и пытаться представить его самым что ни на есть рядовым делом, а потом стараться поскорей отделаться... Даже на Тортуге не было слов для достойного описания подобного. В глубине души адмирал надеялся, что Вир последует брошенной в сердцах рекомендации. Приятно было представить, как капитанская библиотека пополняется томами доносов, вот только у Вира воображение оказалось не хуже.  
\- Мне надо подумать. Могу дать вам час на перерыв. Отдыхайте.


	9. Chapter 9

Генерал! К сожалению, жизнь — одна.  
Чтоб не искать доказательств вящих,  
нам придется испить до дна  
чашу свою в этих скромных чащах:  
жизнь, вероятно, не так длинна,  
чтоб откладывать худшее в долгий ящик.  
(И. Бродский)

"Отдыхайте", сказал Вир.. Жалкий час на отдых. Ещё вопрос, успеют ли ему хоть что-то приготовить. Пообедать не помешало бы. Хотя галет на складе достаточно. Сейчас бы ещё выпить... Но допрос пока не кончен. Кого же вызвать первым? Датчанина? Знать бы как его зовут на самом деле. Опять по спискам вызывать можно дни напролёт. Норрингтон вспомнил, что скоро вахта у Очкарика. Если парень ещё не знает, что случилось с каптенармусом, стоит сказать ему сейчас. Во-первых, чтобы не выдал себя во время похорон, во-вторых, возможно, он что-то знает и расскажет. А ещё, стоило донести сразу, каптенармус был бы благополучно казнён, и сегодняшней истории просто не случилось бы. Правда, тогда у Очкарика, скорее всего, были бы неприятности, но его ещё можно было бы оправдать. Зато Дженкинс остался бы жив, и Бадд сейчас не сидел бы под арестом. Всего одно решение, а последствий... Как от вручения сердца Джонса лорду Беккету. 

Погружённый в свои мысли, Джеймс поднялся на палубу и налетел на стоявшего спиной к лестнице боцмана.   
\- Извините.  
\- "Извините, сэр!" Я научу тебя!.. - боцман уже схватил наглеца за руку и тут же отпустил, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с адмиралом.  
С форпика послышался смешок.  
\- И чему же? - не будь Норрингтон уже на взводе из-за суда, тоже бы посмеялся, а так фраза прозвучала даже суше, чем он сам ожидал. Боцман в ужасе разжал руку.  
\- Простите, сэр!.. Никак не думал... Бывает, налетают...  
\- Тяжело вам живётся. Буквально налёт за налётом. Скажите, а вы не пробовали встать на два шага в сторону от лестницы?

По всей видимости, такая мысль не приходила в боцманскую седеющую голову за всё время его службы.  
\- Вы, кажется, чему-то хотели меня научить? Будьте любезны, напомните, какие действия военный устав трактует как нападение на старшего по званию?

Боцман побледнел, как будто уже стоял перед трибуналом. Кстати, совсем неплохой идеей было бы и его допросить. Наказанные им не так редко отправлялись в лазарет. Возможно, с каптенармусом его связывали не только служебные, но и деловые отношения?

\- Впрочем, будем объективны, вы не успели напасть. Сколько плетей вы бы сами назначили за открытые угрозы старшему офицеру? Двадцать? Больше?

Боцман машинально взял в руки фляжку и тут же выронил. Адмирал успел поднять первым. 

\- Я с пониманием отношусь к пагубным привычкам, но у вас они уже отразились на службе. Сэр. Так что ваш грог останется у меня на ближайший месяц, - кажется, на Тортуге это называлось "отжать". С форпика прозвучал чей-то восхищённый шёпот "Во зверь!", и Джеймс понял, что порку сочли бы более мягким наказанием.  
\- Прежде чем ответственные лица узнают о вашем наказании, будьте любезны, - вероятность минимальна, но проверить все равно стоит, - Спуститесь на носовой руслень, - судя по виду, боцман вспомнил сплетню про сброшенную со скалы невесту. Всё равно провокатор сразу не сознается. Пусть думают, что хотят. Один чёрт допрашивать всю команду.  
\- Сэр?..  
\- Вам что-то непонятно? Обвяжитесь шкотом, чтобы не упасть, и спускайтесь на носовой руслень.  
\- Н-на левый или правый, сэр? - боцман начал заикаться почти как Бадд.  
\- Как вам удобно, мне всё равно, - на самом деле, стоило спросить Бадда. Мелочь, конечно, но кто знает, какая деталь окажется важна?  
Боцман обвязался шкотом и полез, подтверждая алиби каждым шагом. Ванты трещали под весом толстяка. Наконец он неуклюже спрыгнул на руслень и посмотрел вверх, на адмирала.  
\- Хорошо. Стойте, где стоите. Все остальные, возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям. Не забывайте, что мы во вражеских водах, - адмиралу нехотя повиновались, он сам спустился на руслень следом за боцманом. Получилось не хуже, чем в мичманские годы, а то и лучше. Мичману Норрингтону не приходилось удерживать равновесие на катящемся сквозь джунгли мельничном колесе. Адмирал усмехнулся этому воспоминанию. Всё же он не конченный неудачник: ему крупно повезло, что колесо не врезалось ни в одну из пальм. На боцмана усмешка произвела сильное впечатление. Тем лучше.  
Шум воды и ветра действительно должен был мешать расслышать слова тем, кто оставался на палубе. Удачное обстоятельство на случай, если подозрения не подтвердятся. Тогда нового боцмана искать не придётся. Адмирал сделал шаг вперёд.  
\- Поставлял каптенармусу новобранцев, мерзавец?  
\- Что?..  
\- Ещё одно "что" и шкот тебе уже не поможет. Запарывал мальчишек до лазарета, чтобы он там с ними забавлялся? Или и ты тоже? Знаешь, что за это бывает?  
Боцман, привыкший к спокойной манере речи второго помощника, в ужасе вытаращился, слушая это шипение. Он беззвучно разевал рот, как рыба. Удивлён обвинениям или испуган, что всё раскрылось?   
\- Сколько он тебе платил, сын портовой шлюхи?   
Надо было отдать должное боцману, он тут же вышел из своего онемения и заступился за честь родной матушки. Вид у него стал такой обиженный, что адмирал решил впредь не касаться в ругательствах ближайших родственников допрашиваемых.  
\- Мама не шлюха.  
\- Тогда что ж вы с Клэггартом превратили в бордель боевой корабль флота Его Величества?  
\- Да не знал я! - или боцман и вправду был не виноват, или забыл об осторожности и потому отпирался в полный голос, - Богом клянусь, не знал! Вы первый сейчас сказали! И в мыслях не было! Такой уважаемый человек...  
\- Да неужели? Просто так удачно совпало? Ты стоишь у самой лестницы у всех на дороге и назначаешь по двадцать ударов каждому, кто тебя обойдёт без должного изящества и за кого никто из офицеров не успеет вступиться, а в лазарете их совершенно случайно встречает каптенармус? И всё по чистому совпадению? Да я тебя, червя гальюнного, на фок-мачту надену!..  
Кажется, боцман не был на Тортуге и даже не предполагал, как она влияет на блестящих английских офицеров. Он в ужасе начал пятиться, оглянулся через плечо, увидел, где руслень заканчивается, и рванулся к пушечному порту. Ну конечно. Пушечные порты. Бадд бы не пролез, как не пролез сейчас боцман. Искать надо кого-то с узкими плечами. Не очень рослого и крепкого, потому что такой человек, испугавшись разозлённого Бадда, мог быстро выбраться на палубу, подтянувшись на вантах (где у фор-марсового были кое-какие шансы догнать его и, после воспитательных мер, вернуть деньги). Или просто недостаточно сильные руки. Так или иначе, списки изучались не зря. Провокатор кто-то из прессованных.

Кто-то, конечно, должен был ответить за всё. И за убийство мошенника, не тому выучившегося в тюрьме, и за созданный на корабле бордель, и за политические провокации, и за общий бардак, из-за которого это всё стало возможным, и за то, что капитаном является человек, непонятно как сдавший экзамен на лейтенанта, и за то, что адмиралу досталась должность помощника, когда другим адмиралам доставались эскадры, и за вынужденный отъезд из Порта Ройал, где губернатор один остался разбираться с Беккетом, и за жизнь на Тортуге, и за кораблекрушение, и за побег Воробья, и за второй побег Воробья, и за выбор Элизабет, и за все ошибки, которые только накапливались и не поддавались никакому исправлению. Кто-то должен был, так почему бы не боцман, до которого сейчас проще всего дотянуться?

Рука сама собой легла на рукоятку револьвера, и это привычное движение неожиданно вернуло способность к здравому рассуждению. Он боевой офицер. Адмирал. Он не может, как мальчишка фор-марсовый, сорвать злость на первом встречном, не думая о последствиях. Не боцман, потому что сегодняшний процесс не над боцманом. Он над Баддом. Пусть боцман туп и злобен, его участие в развлечениях каптенармуса должно быть доказано. Кто точно участвовал, так это лекарь, но он тем более будет всё отрицать. Но как-то действовать нужно... Адмирал за шиворот поднял боцмана на ноги, и уже тише, хотя и сквозь зубы, объявил решение:  
\- Значит так, примерно через час у суда заканчивается перерыв. Вы придёте давать показания и приведёте с собой лекаря и... Вы знаете матросов по кличкам? - боцман отчаянно закивал, - И Датчанина. Это через час. А теперь мы пойдём к кладовщику. Вернитесь на палубу.

Ванты вновь затрещали. Адмирал посмотрел на фляжку. Хотелось воспользоваться служебным положением, но надежда, что от одного глотка ничего не будет, погасла несколько мгновений назад. Боцман как мог быстро выбрался с русленя. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как полезть следом. Самое худшее, конечно, будет, если мальчишка наврал про носовой руслень. Тогда провокатора придётся искать по совсем другим приметам. Но об этом лучше было даже не думать.

Итак. Необходимо допросить Датчанина. Может быть, стоило сначала допросить лекаря? Впрочем, очередность не важна. И если боцман и врач всё же вдвоём были в сговоре с каптенармусом, нельзя, чтобы у них было время обсудить ответы. Скорее всего, готовые ответы у них уже есть, но пока не обсудили детали, к ним можно будет подкопаться... Если сговор был. И если получится соотнести его с делом Бадда.

Так адмирал рассуждал уже после разговора с кладовщиком, грызя паёк и стараясь определиться с дальнейшим расследованием. Всё должно быть предельно ясно: дело серьёзное. Неужели остальные судьи трибунала этого не понимают? Хотя он чаще них видел судебные процессы. Хоть какая-то польза от пиратов... Адмирал прикрыл глаза и прислонился к стене. Датчанин. Что сказано о нём в списках? Имя совершенно невыговариваемое, придётся читать с листа... Старый матрос, но на "Неустрашимом" не так давно, как предполагал Норрингтон, и, должно быть, команда к нему не так уж и привыкла. Перевели с "Агамемнона" лишь два года назад. Славный корабль и небезызвестный. Из тех, что ходят по морям, а не плавают как "Неустрашимый". Да, на Тортуге бы эту шутку оценили...   
\- Командооор! - до боли знакомый голос.  
\- Адмирал.   
\- Ооо! Прошу прощения, бывшшший командор! Мои поздравления! Где же ваша эскадра, адмирал? - сволочь, но как всегда прав. И не стоило спрашивать в первую встречу, где его корабль. Не тема для шуток. Слишком жестоко. Хотя пират, похоже, считает обмен остротами справедливым. Если б не обстоятельства, можно было бы развлечься подобным парированием, сказать, что присмотришь себе эскадру, как только туман окончательно рассеется, но сейчас даже не хочется разлеплять глаза, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника, такой выдался идиотский и утомительный день. Но пират не отстаёт, - А, понимаю, понимаю... Как честный человек, когда вернулись, правдиво указали в рапорте Тортугу?   
\- А что нужно было указывать? Исла-Круз? Я недостаточно плохо выглядел, чтобы сойти за выживавшего полгода в джунглях.  
Ответом был заливистый смех.  
\- Ко... Адмирал! Вы всерьёз решили, что кто-то над этим задумается?  
Сейчас, наблюдая за ходом сегодняшнего расследования, самое время было усомниться в людской внимательности.  
\- Казалось, разница между выжившим на обитаемом и необитаемом острове очевидна.  
\- Ха! Кому очевидна? Вам? Ну хорошо, допустим. Назвали бы любой другой остров! Как будто мало их в Карибском море! Придумали бы историю, как к вам попало сердце Джонса! Чему вас там учат в королевском флоте?  
\- Историю... - адмирал усмехнулся, - Как я доплыл до Исла-Круз на связанных черепахах?   
\- Ну нет, это моя история! - знакомый голос зазвучал непривычно обиженно.  
\- Я не умею придумывать убедительные истории и не умею скармливать неубедительные.  
\- Только похищать бумаги о помиловании и сердца под шумок. Почти честный человек, не так ли? А назвал бы любое место, кроме Тортуги, вёл бы сейчас в бой собственную эскадру, смекаешь?

Адмирал смекал и мысленно проклинал всё на свете, начиная с собственной глупости и заканчивая глупостью Вира и болезнью Бадда.

\- Может, найдётся пара идей, что сейчас делать?  
\- Адмирал, - произнёс пират уже совсем не своим голосом, - Проснитесь. Проснитесь, сэр!

Норрингтон проснулся. Прошёл час. Вестовой пришёл сообщить, что боцман привёл Датчанина, и заседание продолжается.


	10. Chapter 10

Генерал! Я боюсь, мы зашли в тупик.  
(И. Бродский)

Боцман, с непривычно заискивающим взглядом, ждал у дверей капитанской каюты. Рядом с ним, выпрямившись, насколько позволял возраст, стоял Датчанин. В первый момент, адмирал заметил, что гротовый внимательно разглядывает его. Старость пока не лишила Датчанина ни зоркости, ни наблюдательности. Норрингтон догадывался, что сказал бы ему гротовый, будь они равны: "Мутный ты, парень. Может неплохой, но мутный. Как ты оказался в помощниках, адмирал? Чем проштрафился у себя на Ямайке? Почему так стараешься с нынешним расследованием? Надеешься помочь Билли или совесть нечиста? При чём тут я? О чём собрался меня расспрашивать?". Но стоило адмиралу приблизиться, умное лицо гротового с внимательным взглядом, превратилось в тупую покорную маску с глазами-пуговицами: "ты парень, может и мутный, но ты адмирал, а я матрос, я не знаю чего от тебя ждать и боцман тебя, такого вежливого боится". Не раболепство, всего лишь соблюдение субординации и глубокое недоверие. С унтер-офицерами было проще. Но допросить Датчанина было необходимо. Он общался с Баддом чаще прочих.

В капитанской каюте все, кроме подсудимого, состроили до того вежливые физиономии, что Норрингтон понял, только что говорили о нём и не в самом лестном тоне. Выбор был демонстративно этого не заметить, либо не менее демонстративно заметить.   
\- Если меня все уже обсудили, продолжим суд над Баддом. Прошу вызвать следующего свидетеля.  
Датчанин вошёл. Равнодушная маска на мгновение исчезла, когда он обменялся взглядами с Билли:   
"Хоть увиделись, Детка"   
"Ты здесь? Тебя-то зачем допрашивать?!"   
"Не знаю, господам виднее".  
Возможно, стоило провести очную ставку еще до заседания? Но кто же знал. И сейчас надо начинать допрос.   
\- Вам известно, зачем вас пригласили сюда?  
\- Всякое болтают, сэр. Не могу знать, сэр.  
Всё ты отлично знаешь.   
\- Идёт расследование убийства каптенармуса, Джона Клэггарта. Вам есть, что сообщить об этом деле?  
\- Он впервые не явился на вахту, сэр. Многие заподозрили неладное.  
Опять клещами тянуть. Почему бы им не рассказать всё как есть, заодно и Убогому помогли бы.  
\- Это не имеет отношения к делу, - как ты и сам знаешь, но не сознаешься и будешь до последнего ссылаться на свою старость и мнимую немощь, - Я буду говорить, поправьте меня, если где-то ошибусь. Вы приглядывали за обвиняемым с тех пор, как он появился на корабле. Я прав?  
\- Да, сэр, - снова маска, но глаза уже не оловянные. Интересно, о чем он думает. Что его пытаются приплести? Наверняка.  
\- На прошлую ночную вахту вы явились как обычно? Не опаздывали и не отпрашивались?   
Старик как будто даже немного обиделся.  
\- Так точно, сэр.   
\- Может быть, отлучались со своего поста? - тут Норрингтон вспомнил, что приказал боцману привести еще и доктора, но тот, как ни боялся теперь адмирала, не привел. Надо было спросить, где шляется доктор и почему не пришёл. Джеймс этого не сделал и теперь жалел. Стоило сначала допросить доктора, задать кое-какие вопросы на счёт покойного каптенармуса и результатов обследования тела. С другой стороны, возможно, у доктора пациент? Если настолько тяжёлый, что нельзя оставить его и явиться в суд, всё может складываться совсем скверно. Лишь бы не эпидемия. Датчанин тем временем отвечал:  
\- Никак нет, сэр.  
\- Хорошо. Вы можете подтвердить, что обвиняемый ночевал вчера на верхней палубе?  
\- Да, сэр. В такую жару мало кто остается на жилой палубе.  
\- Можете не объяснять мне про жару и обычаи большинства матросов. Я сам был матросом в водах карибского бассейна, - взгляд Датчанина стал заинтересованным. Взгляды офицеров и подсудимого тоже. Чтобы представить блестящего офицера драющим палубу требовалось неплохое воображение. Сказал бы кто-то коммандору Норрингтону года два назад, что ему суждено драить пиратскую посудину, принял бы за плохую шутку. Но адмирал Норрингтон уже понял, что от судьбы можно ждать чего угодно, - Вижу, теперь всем интересно меня слушать. Превосходно. Итак. Вы своими глазами видели обвиняемого на палубе в прошлую ночную вахту?   
\- Да, сэр, - лицо Датчанина снова стало непроницаемым, но в глазах сохранилось некоторое любопытство и даже относительное доверие.  
\- Хорошо. Он все время оставался на верхней палубе или может быть спускался? Как вы понимаете, даже если он не спал после отбоя или как-то нарушил технику безопасности, у него есть более серьезные проблемы. 

Датчанин метнул взгляд в сторону Бадда. Он не знал, как ответить, чтобы не навредить подопечному.  
\- В мои годы уже трудно доверять глазам, - опять этот тон, опять вполне бодрый старик дряхлеет на глазах, адмирал, ни разу в жизни не ударивший ни одного подчинённого, понял, что мечтает выбить всё притворство из старого хрена, - но молодёжь порой любит поболтать после отбоя, а если болтать на палубе, можно всех перебудить... Ребята будут не рады, сэр. Так что да, я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, сэр. Он спускался с кем-то на руслень, - желание избить сразу пропало и сменилось благодарностью. Может теперь дело пойдёт проще. Старик, по крайней мере, подтвердил историю с русленем.  
\- У вас есть предположение, с кем? - старик снова обменялся взглядами с Баддом. Проклятая солидарность взяла верх.  
\- Никак нет, сэр.  
\- Но вы уверены, что спускался именно Бадд?  
\- Билли с его ростом не узнать трудно, - сложно было спорить. Но провокатора рано или поздно вычислить удастся. Обязательно удастся.  
\- Хорошо... Попробуем вычислить хотя бы должность собеседника, - и попробуем заставить старую занозу проникнуться немного большим доверием, - Я был матросом на небольшом судне. У нас не было определённых обязанностей, обязанности распределялись по утрам, как левая нога капитана захочет, и время побудки выбиралось каждый раз примерно так же. Но будь я матросом на линейном корабле, где опоздание на вахту грозит наказанием, я бы не ложился спать далеко от места службы. Откуда пришёл собеседник Бадда? Вы должны были видеть.  
И снова свидетель обменивается взглядами с подсудимым... Куда это годится... Стоило посвящать его и выродков из командного состава в подробности плаванья на "Жемчужине". Ещё растреплет, и подчиняться перестанут...  
\- Я не следил за палубой всю ночь, сэр...  
\- Но сейчас постараетесь вспомнить или вычислить, потому что если вы этого не сделаете, вашего подопечного повесят, и я ничем не смогу ему помочь! - нельзя было выдавать раздражение. Такие люди больше ценят спокойную уверенность. Но изменить что-то уже поздно. Тем не менее, адмирал ошибся. Маска Датчанина как будто начала осыпаться.  
\- Он шёл с юта... Ютовый, сэр.  
\- С юта? Я понимаю, вы не хотите выдавать сослуживца, но с каких пор на линейных кораблях ютовые подходят поболтать к фор-марсовым и не получают по зубам?  
Старик мрачно вздохнул.  
\- От Билли не получали... Сэр.  
\- Чтож. Хорошо, пригласим ютовых, задернем занавески, вы попытаетесь опознать, кто из них лез ночью на руслень. Надеюсь, мистер Бадд вам поможет... Только ещё один вопрос... На палубу обвиняемый возвращался один? - в лице старика что-то дрогнуло, адмирал поспешил успокоить, - Не подозреваю, что был убит ещё кто-то из команды, помню, на утреннем построении присутствовали все, но хочу знать, этот ютовый вернулся на палубу или ушёл через пушечный порт?  
\- Должно быть, через пушечный порт, сэр.  
\- Спасибо. По крайней мере, мы наверняка знаем, что у человека, которого мы ищем, узкие плечи. Оставайтесь здесь, матрос. Можете присесть. Капитан Вир, с вашего позволения я велю боцману привести подозреваемых для опознания.  
По лицу капитана, равно как и остальных офицеров, можно было понять, что история службы на "Чёрной жемчужине" им сейчас интереснее суда и тем более муторного опознания. Но на быстрое разбирательство суд уже не надеялся. Задавать свои вопросы теперь тоже никто не пытался. На вопрос второго помощника, капитан просто махнул изящной ручкой, мол, валяйте, что уж. Адмирал поблагодарил и вышел из каюты.

Боцман ожидал за дверью, как и было велено. В глубине души адмирал его даже пожалел. Но вопросы оставались.  
\- Вы привели только Датчанина, но не лекаря. Почему?  
\- Он сейчас кого-то лечит, сэр. Что-то срочное, сэр.

Ну, если всё-таки эпидемия... Попомнит тогда капитан фор-марсового Дженкинса...  
\- Тогда прямо сейчас не зовите. Выстройте на палубе всех ютовых, которых не было на вахте этой ночью.  
\- Так точно, сэр!


	11. Chapter 11

Генерал! Пусть меня отдадут под суд!  
Я вас хочу ознакомить с делом:  
сумма страданий дает абсурд;  
пусть же абсурд обладает телом!  
(И. Бродский)

Адмирал уже собрался осматривать ютовых, выстроившихся на палубе с не самым дружелюбным видом (почти все прессованные, стояли по стойке смирно, рож не корчили, ртов не кривили, но взгляд на вроде бы спокойном лице иногда может сказать слишком многое), но тут понял, что боцман собрал не всех.  
\- Вас просили свистать всех ютовых, не несших вчера ночную вахту, - взгляд боцмана метнулся к адмиральской кобуре, пришлось говорить как можно мягче, что на самом деле звучало ещё более пугающе, - Не могли же вы отправить на ночную вахту человека в очках? Где Новичок?

Адмирал не вспомнил фамилии Очкарика и порадовался, что знает кличку, данную парню остальными. Мало общаясь с другими офицерами и, тем более, с матросами, Джеймс неважно запоминал клички и под настроение придумывал свои. Обращался по званиям или по должностям. Кто бы мог подумать, что теперь это начнёт мешать. Впрочем, кто сказал, что боцман помнит Очкарика по фамилии? Судя по виду боцмана, он сейчас ярче всего помнил, как адмирал на него сорвался.

Впрочем, толстяк быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- Он в лазарете, сэр.  
Джеймс отогнал воспоминание о том дне, когда впервые увидел Очкарика в лазарете. Если бы только тогда он не стал слушать мольбы ютового и донёс бы на Клэггарта капитану, всей истории бы не было!.. Но теперь уже ничего нельзя изменить. Видимо, самой судьбе было угодно, чтобы все ошибки адмирала Норрингтона оказывались непоправимыми. И ладно, тогда не донёс, но и теперь так завертелся с этим проклятым процессом, что совсем забыл заранее сообщить Очкарику о смерти Клэггарта. Ещё хорошо, если парень сам угодил в лазарет, без посторонней помощи. Морской дьявол знает, как горе очкастое могло выдать себя перед командой, и как команда могла это воспринять!  
\- Ясно. Вводите всех в каюту капитана по одному. Кого старик опознает, оставьте там для допроса. К допросу я вернусь.  
Вот так. Теперь это забота боцмана. Можно навестить больного в лазарете. Чем дрыхнуть в перерыве, лучше бы вызвал к себе Очкарика, и с парнем сейчас было бы всё в порядке... Или хотя бы почти всё.

В лазарете стоял тяжёлый запах крови, спирта и каких-то трав, заставивший бывшего алкоголика с тоской вспомнить Тортугу (и отданную на склад боцманскую фляжку с грогом). В следующую секунду Норрингтон заметил сидящего на койке Великана-капрала с кружкой какого-то отвара в руках. Почти по-детски испуганное выражение лица странно сочеталось с огромным ростом и внушительными мускулами. Должно быть, в трюме бедняга постоянно скребёт затылком потолок... И не только в трюме. Как давно он служит и был ли хоть раз в настоящем бою? Здоровяк хотел было вскочить, чтобы поприветствовать адмирала по форме, но был жестом оставлен на прежнем месте. Было не до него. Сухо ответив на приветствие доктора, по всему виду, тихо клянущего бурный денёк, Норрингтон прошёл к соседней койке.

Больной не выглядел ни искалеченным, ни избитым. В первый момент Джеймс не понял, что не так с Очкариком и почему ему позволили пропустить вахту. Ютовый выглядел неправдоподобно спокойным. Очков на нём сейчас не было, но он не щурился, прямо глядя перед собой, будто бы сквозь предметы. Вскоре Норрингтон заметил пятна на форме и стянутые бинтами запястья.  
\- Здравствуйте, сэр, - голос ютового был таким же неестественно спокойным, как и взгляд. Никакого страха перед начальством или немого укора. Обычное безразличие или, скорее, отстраненность. Парень повернул голову, но во взгляде внимания к старшему по званию было не больше, чем к ящику с лекарствами или к ширме. Кстати, было бы неплохо её передвинуть, а лучше бы выгнать всех лишних... Но доктор, которого после необходимо будет допросить, в кой-то веки на рабочем месте, а Великану сейчас как раз нечего делать в трюме.

Тем не менее, капрал залпом допил отвар, отдал честь и удалился. Доктор после "С вашего позволения, сэр, я отнесу капитану медицинский отчёт" так же покинул лазарет. Поспешность обоих Норрингтону не понравилась, но всё-таки была на руку. Так было проще собраться. На самом деле, он понятия не имел, что может сейчас сказать бедному мальчику. Ютовый неожиданно взял инициативу на себя.  
\- Билли осудят, сэр?  
\- Об этом пока рано говорить. Есть много сопутствующих обстоятельств, - говорить о деле было проще, чем выражать пространные соболезнования (в чём? в избавлении от растлителя?) или чуть менее пространные извинения, но всё же не следовало посвящать посторонних в подробности, - Не считаю себя вправе разглашать их, пока процесс не окончен.  
Матрос прикрыл глаза.  
\- Его не за что судить, сэр.  
\- Поверьте, есть за что. Но суд примет к сведенью факторы, смягчающие вину, - адмирал понял, что говорит с больным мальчиком как законник. Что-то неуместнее даже представить трудно. Он сменил тон, - Не забивайте этим голову. Лучше объясните мне... что произошло.  
\- Сэр? - ютовый приподнялся, непонимающе щурясь. Сейчас взгляд у него был почти как у Датчанина, когда тот пытался прикинуть, какой ответ от него хотят услышать. Почти. Очкарик всматривался, пытаясь понять суть вопроса. Ещё не хватало, чтобы считал себя в числе подозреваемых.  
\- Я имею в виду... - найти формулировку помягче оказалось не так просто, - ваши руки.  
Ну не в Клэггарте же дело. Теперь парень мог осознать своё положение при этом милом джентльмене, не подпадая под его сомнительное обаяние. Хотя, возможно, ютовый как раз и осознал. Бестактный, должно быть, получился вопрос.  
\- А, руки... - Очкарик усмехнулся, будто перед ним стоял не Ямаец, а какой-нибудь Туземец. Может быть, даже не злой, может быть даже сочувствующий, но до того наивный, что только время тратить объяснять такому для чего нужны бинты. Норрингтону это не понравилось.  
\- Матрос, объясните старшему по званию, почему вы пытались вскрыть вены.  
\- Если прыгать за борт, с палубы и мачт увидят, сэр.

Исчерпывающее объяснение. Адмирал поджал губы. Будь оно проклято это корыто с гордым названием, где даже смерть достойно встретить нельзя. И то хорошо, что парень не додумался позаимствовать нож Кинкейда, а то на корабле сейчас было бы два трупа. Само собой, Очкарик не успел бы воспользоваться единственным наследством от покойного Дженкинса. Кинкейд баковый и ютовому за первый же шаг к своим вещам свернул бы шею.  
\- Матрос, на этот вечер у меня уже запланировано одно судебное разбирательство.  
\- Да, сэр, - повисла очередная пауза, и адмирал уже решил, что ничего не добьётся, но ютовый продолжил, - Это из-за меня, сэр.

Брови адмирала поползли вверх. Что за мысли у Очкарика? Почему из-за него? Считает, не угодил господину каптенармусу, поэтому тот переключился на Бадда? Сложно представить, что он подал Клэггарту идею подставить Бадда. Как будто не так велико было его влияние на Клэггарта, если оно вообще было. Пролез в капитанскую библиотеку и вообразил себя Цезарем при Никомеде? Норрингтон вспомнил цицероновское "всем отлично известно, что дал тебе он и что дал ему ты". Плохо, если история действительно стала известна всем. Жаль парня.

Очкарик продолжал. Всё тем же неестесственно спокойным голосом, с полной уверенностью в своих словах.  
\- Я убил их обоих.  
\- Не придумывайте, матрос. Начать с того, что этим утром погиб только один человек. Разве что вы как-то причастны к смерти Дженкинса, - адмирал мрачно усмехнулся.  
Очкарик не улыбнулся в ответ и не успокоился.  
\- Билли казнят. Что бы кто ни делал, Билли казнят. И мистер Клэггарт мертв. Это из-за меня.  
"Что бы кто ни делал"... речь о суде или команда уже решили взять инициативу в свои руки? Сейчас это совсем ни к чему. И почему он убил? "...С юта, ютовый сэр" зазвучал в голове голос Датчанина и тут же стих. У парня очки, как он лез на руслень с его зрением?  
\- Допустим. И всё же объясните мне, почему Вы так считаете?  
\- Мистер Клэггарт велел мне проверить Билли. Предложить ему деньги за участие в бунте... Я не хотел... - Очкарик всхлипнул, - Я действительно не хотел. Я сказал ему, что не хочу. С ним было можно разговаривать, он не был плохим человеком... И я нравился ему... Раньше. Пока не понравился Билли. Но я не хотел его подставлять, он был не виноват!  
\- Тогда кто же подставил?  
\- Я. Я подставил, сэр. Когда я отказался, мистер Клэггарт пришел в ярость. Я никогда не видел его в такой ярости. Никогда, сэр! Он накинулся на меня, обещал запороть... - Очкарик дотронулся до плеча. Ворот сдвинулся, и Джеймс увидел след от стека, - Я согласился. Решил, что Билли всё равно откажется, а нет так... сам выберет свою судьбу. Но я был уверен, он откажется, а мистер Клэггарт увидит, что я слушаюсь его... Я подумал, если он будет мной доволен... Я думал, всё станет как раньше. Я всегда делал всё, что он скажет, и он был доволен мной. Я не хотел, чтобы он погиб! Я не думал, что Билли убьет его! Я надеялся, когда я доложу, что он отказался, мистер Клэггарт со временем просто забудет о нём... Я и доложил, что Билли отказался! - Очкарик расплакался.

Джеймс растерялся, хотел было похлопать Очкарика по плечу, потом вспомнил о следе от стека и передумал. Слова утешения не шли на ум, а чувство неловкости только нарастало. Следовало, наверно, позвать капеллана, как-никак выслушивать исповеди его работа. Вот только едва ли несостоявшийся самоубийца и состоявшийся мужеложец захочет пообщаться с этим духовным лицом. Спасение души спасением души, а сохранение тайны исповеди никто не обещает. Норрингтон понимал, что и сам выслушивает сейчас эту историю только потому, что был невольным свидетелем "свидания" в лазарете. Знал бы, чем всё обернётся, донёс бы. Какого воробья тогда пожалел?! Ну отправились бы на виселицу два распутника, а может и только один! Ну стал бы доносчиком! К морскому дьяволу чистоплюйство! Дженкинс был бы жив, Бадд не сидел бы под трибуналом, а главное, сам бы сейчас не возился с этим проклятым делом!  
Или всё же не донёс бы? Он смотрел на зарёванного перевязанного Очкарика и не знал, как к нему относиться. Ютовый совершил подлость, и совершил её, чтобы продолжать разврат, к которому каптенармус, хоть и был растлителем, всё же не принуждал. Но, как ни странно, то, что мальчик рассказывал о своих отношениях с Клэггартом, было до боли понятно. Надеяться, что глупый флирт Элизабет с простолюдином - всего лишь детская прихоть, не замечать, как меняется ее лицо, стоит ей хоть мельком обменяться взглядами с кузнецом, не допускать мысли, что она всё же решится на подобный мезальянс, верить при новой встрече, что она передумает, и каждый раз наталкиваться на каменную стену реальности - он сам через всё это проходил. Но всё же Элизабет была женщиной, и прелестной, к ней был совсем другой счёт. К тому же, она никогда не обращалась с ним как Клэггарт с матросом. По крайней мере, не била стеком. Тут мелькнуло непрошеное воспоминание. Бутылкой по голове как-то ударила. Но он был сам виноват. Сам напился и разбушевался. Она даже помогла потом встать, даже не побрезговала поднимать из навозной лужи. И вообще это было один единственный раз, а Очкарика он и раньше видел зареванным. Хотя тот тогда не рассказал почему... Как вообще Очкарик влюбился... в такое?? Да, влюбился, развратом это безобразие не назовёшь. Помимо сострадания и брезгливости ютовый вызывал к себе и некоторое любопытство, притом, связанное непосредственно с делом. Как он лез на руслень?  
Очкарик не унимался. Надо было хоть немного успокоить. В конце концов, кто без греха, а утешение порой нужно всем. Ему самому есть в чём раскаиваться. В отличие от его подлостей и глупостей ошибки мальчика еще не поздно исправить. По крайней мере, некоторые из них. И это нужно не ему одному.  
\- Послушайте... Мистера Клэггарта уже не спасти, но вы можете помочь мистеру Бадду, если согласитесь дать показания, - ютовый перестал плакать и повернулся к адмиралу, - Но сначала вы ответите мне на несколько вопросов. Вы готовы?  
Очкарик кивнул. 

\- Где проходил ваш разговор со старшим фор-марсовым?  
\- На площадке, к которой канаты цепляются... Возле носа. Сэр? Сэр, с вами всё в порядке?!  
Сэра интересовали только два вопроса: как долго это существо в море и зачем? Элизабет в свой первый день на борту всё запомнила.. Ну, может быть, что-то во второй. Десятилетняя девочка!  
\- Всё в порядке... Почти всё. Руслень, к которому крепятся штаги... Просто запомните слово "руслень" и на процессе употребите именно его. Носовой руслень. Справитесь?  
\- Да, сэр. Носовой руслень, сэр. Я запомню. Дома все говорили, я умный... - "а здесь не говорят" мысленно продолжил за него адмирал. Ну ничего. Сейчас главное, чтобы не сбился на допросе.  
\- Хорошо... Вы носите очки. Как вы сумели слезть ночью на руслень?  
Кажется, этот вопрос немного развеселил ютового.  
\- На ощупь, сэр. Я их снял. Ночью я не вижу ни в очках, ни без очков, сэр.  
Настала очередь адмирала чувствовать себя не самым умным моряком на "Неустрашимом".  
\- И... Вы не боялись сорваться?  
Ютовый пожал плечами.  
\- И ваше зрение не помешало вам найти Бадда на палубе?  
\- Нет, сэр. Он всегда в жару спит возле мачты. Я подошёл, окликнул.  
Кажется, всё необходимое было выяснено, хотя спокойнее от узнанного не стало. Не хватало ещё одного вытащить, а другого подставить. Или подставить и никого не вытащить. Убийство каптенармуса, по тем или иным причинам, всё же произошло. Казалось бы, самое высокое звание на этом корабле, один из самых высоких постов. Он может наказать почти любого, но почти никому не может помочь. И всё же стоит постараться. Тем более, парень не обязан рассказывать суду о... ну да, о своей личной жизни. Его грехи и наклонности относятся именно к ней, хотя и имеют некоторое отношение к делу. Адмирал перевел взгляд на забинтованные руки ютового.  
\- Как скоро вы сможете подойти к каюте капитана?  
\- Когда прикажете, сэр, - Очкарик неуклюже заворочался на койке, приподнимаясь. Не разбирали бы это проклятое дело уже целый день, Норрингтон может и дал бы ему отлежаться, но чем сильнее затягивался процесс, тем хуже могли быть последствия для всего корабля. Как там сказал парень? "Что бы кто ни делал, Билли казнят"? Ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то, кроме него самого, начал что-то делать. Адмирал знал, как всё делается на "Неустрашимом". Он помог раненому ютовому слезть с койки.

***

Норрингтон вёл перевязанного, зареванного Очкарика в капитанскую каюту, и ему казалось, что все смотрят на него, как на душегуба. Со стороны зрелище и впрямь, должно быть, впечатляло, а тут ещё его сегодняшняя стычка с боцманом. Сейчас как раз начиналась следующая, "собачья", вахта, так что зрителей было больше, чем он надеялся. У самой капитанской каюты ещё оставались ютовые, то ли еще не участвовавшие в опознании, то ли поучаствовавшие, но так и не отпущенные боцманом. Судя по виду, с каким толстяк поклонился, вторая версия была ближе к истине.  
\- Вы что, запускаете по одному? Откуда такая толпа?  
\- Старик никого не опознал, сэр. Прикажете отпустить?  
Адмирал тихо сквозь зубы прошипел популярное тортугское выражение.  
\- А что ещё, по-вашему, с ними делать? Некоторым из них сейчас на вахту, мне казалось, это можно не напоминать. Вы тоже возвращайтесь на свой пост, но будьте готовы явиться по первому требованию.  
\- Так точно, сэр! - вот за этот молодцеватый ответ захотелось снова сгонять боцмана на руслень, но сейчас было не до того.  
\- Вольно. Выполняйте.  
Опознание прошло не совсем так, как представлял себе адмирал. Датчанин сохранил маску тупой почтительности, только глаза чуть округлились, остановившись на окровавленных бинтах Очкарика. Зато Бадд чуть не подскочил. Но сейчас все могут начать вилять. Следует свериться с их собственными словами.  
\- Лейтенант Сеймур, передайте, пожалуйста, протокол допроса.  
Лейтенант, измученный заседанием не меньше других, передал тяжёлую стопку листов, явно жалея, что не может огреть ею старшего по званию.  
\- Благодарю вас. Гротовый, вы со своего поста видели, что Бадд спускается с кем-то на носовой руслень, но вы не разглядели, с кем именно?  
\- Да, сэр. Глаза у меня уже не те, что прежде, - Датчанин снова заговорил как немощный старик, дряхлея на глазах. В случае отставки, найдёт место в любом театре. Если проводить дни в библиотеке, как доблестный Звёздный Вир, можно и поверить. Старик, конечно, молодец, не хочет подводить ни одного из мальчишек. Вот только они и без него основательно влипли. Особенно Бадд.  
\- Мистер Бадд, вы утверждаете, что не разглядели в темноте собеседника и не опознали по голосу, потому что разговор проходил на руслене и вам мешал шум воды?  
Приступ заикания помешал матросу подтвердить вслух, но он кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Встаньте, пожалуйста, рядом с ютовым, Будьте добры, оба держите руки за спиной. Юношеская горячность уже наделала достаточно бед сегодня, - адмирал оглянулся на капитана. Даже такой простой приказ во время злополучной очной ставки не пришёл в умудренную античностью голову. Впрочем, может и пришёл, но не помог. В конце концов, подробности капитан не сообщил. Заставить его и Бадда разыграть убийство каптенармуса, чтобы выяснить детали? Жестоко и, как будто, можно обойтись. Да и Вир может отказаться... Адмирал встал по другую руку от фор-марсового, - Гротовый, вы сказали, что узнали мистера Бадда по росту. Его рост соотносился с ростом собеседника примерно как сейчас соотносится с ростом ютового или как с моим?

Если бы Датчанина спросили только про рост ютового, наверно, сослался бы на слабеющую память. Сейчас если не поймёт, что уже что-то известно, по крайней мере, догадается, что его так просто не отпустят. Старик быстро обменялся взглядами с обоими матросами.  
\- Скорее, как с ростом ютового, сэр.  
\- То есть, вы допускаете, что видели этого человека?  
Снова обмен взглядами.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Ну спасибо, всё же справился.  
\- Хорошо. Мистер Бадд, вы утверждали, что не опознали голос собеседника, потому что вам мешал шум воды, - адмирал заглянул в протокол допроса, - И потому, что он говорил тихо. Шум воды здесь не так слышен, как на руслене, но если я попрошу вашего собеседника поговорить с вами шёпотом, сможете определить, его голос вы слышали или нет?  
\- Н-н-не зн-наю, сэр!  
Испугался. Отлично всё знает. Да и Очкарик, скорее всего, не врал. Зачем ему? Воссоединиться с возлюбленным? Это он и так может. Не нашёл бы его капрал, уже получал бы от своей единственной любови стеком в аду.  
\- И всё же постарайтесь. Матрос, скажите что-нибудь шёпотом.  
Хорошо бы, если бы фор-марсовый всё подтвердил. Если ютовый признается, но Бадд не подтвердит, будет похоже, что Очкарик просто пытается вытащить товарища. Что тоже может быть, но вряд ли. В лазарете ютовый ещё не знал, что его показания выслушают в суде.  
Очкарик шагнул к Бадду и шепнул что-то, действительно очень тихо. Адмиралу показалось, прозвучало слово "Ямаец". Интересно, слышал ли хоть что-то Бадд. Судя по его лицу, скорее нет.  
\- Матрос, может быть, немного погромче?  
Очкарик обернулся с грустной улыбкой.  
\- После отбоя я окликал Билли именно так, сэр. И ненамного громче говорил на носовом руслене.  
Было бы лучше, если бы его всё же опознал Бадд, но уже как есть.  
\- Это признание, матрос?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Гротовый, вы можете идти. Бадд, вы вернитесь на своё место. Господа, я мог бы допросить ютового, но я привёл его, значит, мог повлиять по пути сюда. Может быть, пусть допросит кто-то из вас?

Капитан и кормчий наблюдали за процессом как из театральной ложи. Пожалуй, даже с любопытством, но несколько отстраненным. Армейский вёл протокол допроса. Сеймур изо всех сил пытался держать лицо.  
\- Лейтенант, может быть, вы?  
Может быть он, а под подушку теперь кортик класть придётся...Тем не менее, Сеймур даже вежливо подвинулся, чтобы пропустить Норрингтона на свободное место, забрал увесистую стопку протокольных листов, и обратился к ютовому.  
\- Расскажите, что произошло.  
И допрос Крысы показался забавным эпизодом. Выслушивая капрала, все гадали, что можно пропустить, слушая ютового, думали, что не стыдно записать. В обоих случаях вывод напрашивался самый безжалостный: записывать всё.  
О своей просьбе лейтенант пожалел почти сразу, после слов ютового "всё началось ещё месяц назад". Должно быть, Очкарик был очень одинок, даже в компании своего любовника, и теперь изливал душу перед трибуналом, будто каялся перед высшим судом. Во всех подробностях рисовалась картина его взаимоотношений с Клэггартом, от первых знаков внимания и до недавнего охлаждения.

За эти минуты Джеймс узнал о возможных взаимодействиях двух мужчин больше, чем за всю жизнь. Несколько раз хотелось остановить матроса, но история Бадда была тесно вплетена в собственную историю ютового. Одна не состоялась бы без другой. Финал этого уродливого романа адмирал слышал в лазарете. Он старался не вслушиваться в подробности и решать, что делать дальше. Очкарик вознамерился влезть в петлю? Или отвести внимание от убийства? Сейчас ютовый превратил процесс в собственный спектакль, какие роли в нём отведены другим участникам? Тем временем история подошла к концу. Очкарик повернулся к потрясённому фор-марсовому.  
\- Я виноват перед вами обоими, Билли. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы так всё обернулось. Я бы всё сделал, чтобы это изменить, - Бадд, всё ещё с изумленным видом, кивнул. Ютовый перевёл взгляд на капитана, - Сэр, я рассказал всё, что знал. Если других вопросов нет, позвольте мне увидеть тело, - Вир замешкался. В уставе подобное не обговаривалось, - Прошу вас, сэр. Я даже не сказал Джону, что люблю его. Даже ни разу не назвал по имени.  
Капитан беспомощно посмотрел на офицеров. Наткнулся на тяжёлый взгляд Ямайца. Адмирал сейчас понял, что и сам ни разу не сказал Элизабет, что любит её. Даже делая ей предложение. И, может быть, это определило нынешнюю судьбу обоих. Капитан не мог прочесть его мысли, но уловил что-то. Изящная ручка в очередной раз нервно дёрнулась, будто пытаясь отмахнуться и от ютового, и от его истории, и от всего суда.  
\- Идите. Альберт покажет вам, где труп.  
Очкарик прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Да. Тело его любимого теперь именуется трупом. Он и сам это знал.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
Капитан вызвал вестового и тот увёл Очкарика, но его горе будто осталось висеть туманом в воздухе капитанской каюты. На некоторое время вместе с ним повисла тишина. А потом и то, и другое начало рассеиваться.

Сначала кем-то пророненное "мда", потом нервные смешки.  
\- Ну и подарочек вы нам преподнесли, адмирал... - позволил себе Сеймур.  
\- Преподнёс, но не такой как вы.  
Адмирал имел в виду и реплику, за которой последовала исповедь несчастного ютового, и лично Бадда, но надеялся, что до Убогого второй смысл не дойдёт. Незачем обижать беднягу, достаточно ему потрясений на сегодня. Но злость не дала промолчать в ответ на фразу Сеймура. Разумеется, он сам не ожидал, чем обернётся и его просьба, и появление Бадда на борту "Неустрашимого", но косвенно лейтенант был виновен во всём, что творилось сегодня. Неплохо было бы ему это помнить.  
Сам адмирал чувствовал себя хуже некуда. Меньше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы обречённых на корабле стало двое. Как будто его судьба хотеть как лучше и делать в разы хуже. Но он, как и Сеймур, даже не предполагал, чем всё обернётся. Очкарик мог дать показания, скрыв свои отношения с Клэггартом или свалив всю ответственность на покойника, но не захотел. Джеймсу не хватило воображения представить себя на его месте. А если бы представил, что бы он мог сделать? Не тащить в суд? Разве жизнь Бадда менее ценна, чем жизнь этого парня? Хотя помогут ли эти показания Бадду?  
Капитан принял первое разумное решение за день и позволил продолжить заседание на другой день.

***

Уставшие офицеры молча расходились по каютам. У Норрингтона была соседняя с каютой Сеймура. Адмирал уже думал пожелать этой заразе вслух спокойной ночи и много чего другого про себя, но Сеймур заговорил первым.

\- Так мальчишка не врёт, вы видели эту парочку в лазарете, адмирал?

Уже за тон вопроса захотелось уложить лейтенанта спать одним ударом. Но это привилегия Бадда.

\- Да, видел. Это всё, что вы хотели спросить, лейтенант?

Теперь он сам видит, что надо было донести. Остался бы жив Дженкинс, не попал бы под суд Бадд, Очкарик бы отправился в петлю, но на его душе одним грехом было бы меньше. Нечего было жалеть его молодость, а Клэггарта и не было жалко. Ещё одно неверное решение. Можно признать, но изменить поздно. Так что понадобилось Сеймуру? Еще раз напомнить, из-за кого сейчас происходит весь процесс? Джеймс вспомнил, что уже обдумывал всё это в лазарете. До допроса Очкарика у него еще были сомнения, но теперь ясно осознавал, что ошибся. Его решение молчать никого не спасло. Ни одного человека. Если это же сейчас скажет Сеймур, будет совершенно прав, но на одного пострадавшего станет больше.

Однако лейтенант и не думал читать нравоучения. Более того, он улыбался. 

\- И что, сегодня зашли к нему в лазарет просто вызвать на допрос?

\- Вы полагаете, что я написал ему такую проникновенную речь? Вижу, вы высокого мнения о моей фантазии, лейтенант, но, позвольте напомнить, я не знал, какие вопросы вы будете задавать.

\- Да нет, на счёт авторства речи я не сомневаюсь, адмирал... Хотел уточнить, в каком смысле вы покрывали этих двоих целый месяц?

Адмирал замер. Он был единственным, кто пытался хоть как-то распутать сегодняшнее дело, и его же подозревают в таком вопиющем нарушении устава? Конечно, его службу давно уже нельзя было считать безупречной, но не настолько же?! И выбрали бы уже, он невесту со скалы скинул или развлекается с младшими по званию! И кто кроме лейтенанта его подозревает?

Сеймур наблюдал за произведенным эффектом как за итальянской комедией. 

\- Ну или они вас? - поинтересовался он с самым невинным видом.

На Тортуге драться начинали тем, что было в руках. Саблю достать можно, пока противник, получив бутылкой, с пола поднимается (если поднимается). С пустыми руками быстрее было сперва бить кулаком. Это Сеймура и спасло. Денёк выдался нервный, поэтому лейтенант получил в челюсть, чего не случалось с ним со времен училища. Джеймс в тот момент не задумывался, на что именно надеялся не в меру говорливый сослуживец, озвучивая свои подозрения. Впоследствии, сравнивая этот случай с тем, когда Сеймур прицепился к баддовскому "Прощайте, права человека!", Норрингтон пришёл к выводу, что лейтенанту просто нравилось запугивать людей. Может быть, ощущал себя значительнее. Может быть, привык поддерживать порядок угрозами. Возможно, в этот раз отыгрывался за день, потраченный на разбирательство. Даже не исключено, что искренне любопытствовал. Пожелай он в самом деле избавиться от адмирала (притом, проштрафившегося и занимающего должность ниже, чем сам лейтенант), спросил бы во время заседания. Хотел бы шантажировать, не начал бы разговор в коридоре, а позвал бы к себе в каюту на два слова. Но всё это Джеймс осмысливал уже позже. А пока поднял за волосы рухнувшего лейтенанта (парик Сеймур не носил, щеголял собственной косой) и затащил в свою каюту.  
Тот пытался сопротивляться, но ему мешал адмиральский кортик, приставленный к горлу. Когда дверь каюты захлопнулась, в глазах Сеймура отразилась такая паника, будто он поверил в собственный наговор, если не верил изначально.

\- Слушай сюда, вольняшка, - хриплый голос принадлежал не адмиралу, не блестящему офицеру флота Его Величества. В эту минуту будто сама Тортуга говорила сквозь зубы своего бывшего обитателя, будто тортугский бродяга смотрел сейчас с отмытого и выбритого лица, - Слушай меня, зелень подкильная. Если есть какие-то вопросы, задашь их у Вира на хате, понял? Заодно нашу "Молли", не в меру очкастую, спросишь, жахал я её или нет. А пока так порадовать могу только тебя. Хочешь?? Нет? Вот и вали отсюда! 

Тортугское чудовище вышвырнуло лейтенанта из адмиральской каюты и завалилось спать. Надолго. Пока снова не будет случая вылезти. Адмирал тоже уснул.


	12. Chapter 12

Генерал! Мне все надоело.  
(И. Бродский)

Светило яркое солнце.   
\- Если правое дело заставляет стать пиратом, пиратство может стать первым делом, - наставительно произнес губернатор Свонн наливая чай коммандору. Почему-то во снах губернатор всегда сам наливал чай, а мундир никогда не был адмиральским.  
Со сторожевой башни, на которой по неведомым причинам проходило чаепитие, как с капитанского мостика был виден остров. Там счастливая и растрепанная Элизабет болтала с Воробьем у огромного костра и смеялась. Джеймс откуда-то знал, что они разговаривают о нём, хотя с башни не было слышно ни слова.  
Чашка давно наполнилась, но губернатор продолжал лить чай. Кипяток жёг коммандору руку. Джеймс видел это и чувствовал, но не мог пошевелиться.   
\- Пейте, пейте, - подбодрил губернатор, - Чай очень вкусный. Суд только завтра, расслабьтесь, коммандор. Или уже забыли?   
Норрингтон хотел ответить, что помнит, но не мог разжать челюсти. А губернатор всё лил бесконечный поток чая, шпарящий коммандору руку, но не проливающийся со стола на пол.  
\- Сожалею на счёт "Разящего", но не вините себя. Вы все-таки не повелеваете штормами. Хехе! - губернатор добродушно посмеялся, - Лорд Катлер обещал замолвить за вас словечко на процессе, - тон губернатора стал внимательным и заботливым как у любящего отца. Коммандор винил себя. Он надеялся достичь берега до шторма. Если бы тогда "Разящий" лёг в дрейф, может быть, и команда, и корабль были бы целы. А еще он отчётливо понимал, что всё это сон, но никак не мог проснуться. Процесса не было. Лорд Катлер Беккет заранее замолвил словечко. Заодно похлопотал о повышении. Ради своей выгоды, разумеется, "деловой подход", так что едва ли губернатор стал бы говорить о нем в подобном тоне... А еще губернатор всё лил и лил кипяток на руку. И его самого брызги не шпарили. Джеймс вдруг понял, что губернатор мертв. Тот вдруг улыбнулся с каким-то горьким сочувствием, и Джеймс проснулся.  
Рука, разбитая о челюсть Сеймура, распухла и покраснела, будто от ожога. Костяшки были разбиты еще сильнее, чем у Бадда. Но, должно быть, губернатор был жив. В последнюю встречу он был в добром здравии. В последнюю... В крайнюю...

До побудки еще было время. Адмирал оделся и постучался к Сеймуру. Стучаться пришлось дважды. Открывал лейтенант с самым настороженным видом и с кортиком, кое-как спрятанным в рукаве.   
\- Я должен извиниться за моё вчерашнее поведение, - начал адмирал, но Сеймур его поспешно перебил.  
\- Что вы, сэр, это я должен извиниться, я был не вправе подозревать такого джентльмена, как вы, адмирал, в подобных непристойностях.  
\- Признаем, мы оба вчера позабыли об офицерском достоинстве, постараемся, чтобы это не повторилось. Разумеется, вы вправе и озвучить свои подозрения в суде, и потребовать сатисфакции, лейтенант.  
\- Нет!! - должно быть, Сеймур представил дуэль с конченым безумцем, - Не в праве, сэр! Безусловно, не в праве!  
Норрингтон предложил Сеймуру свою пудру, чтобы скрыть синяк, но она была для парика и на лицо легла плохо. Лейтенант со своей стороны одолжил платок перевязать руку. Инцидент был исчерпан, хотя его последствия еще вызывали удивленные взгляды во время построения и за завтраком.

Не то чтобы Норрингтон надеялся, что второе заседание суда пройдет легко и быстро. Этим утром боцман уже перегораживал другую лестницу и при появлении адмирала улыбнулся как школьник, исправляющий один неправильный ответ на другой, но еще не знающий об этом. Джеймс увидел в этом некоторый знак неизменности судьбы в целом и обычаев "Неустрашимого" в частности. Он даже ничего на это не сказал: бесполезно. К тому же, были дела поважнее.  
Заседание, впрочем, началось бодро, даже излишне. Бадд не присутствовал. Допрашивать его не требовалось, собрались посовещаться и вынести вердикт. Капитан Вир вкратце напомнил причину собрания (действительно, вдруг кто-то забыл?). Адмирал не вслушивался. Прочие тоже помнили, о чем речь. Так что стоило капитану умолкнуть, кормчий выдал жизнерадостное:   
\- Так что, вешаем?  
Почувствовав себя неуютно под взглядами других судей, он пояснил:   
\- Ну как... есть устав. Мне тоже не нравился Клэггарт. Он никому не нравился. Но он сейчас убит. За убийство вешают.   
\- Исчерпывающие аргументы, мистер Флинт, - согласился адмирал, - Следуя вашей логике, суды следует отменить. Все решения записаны в уставе, к чему тогда мы? Может быть все-таки чтобы выносить вердикт с учетом сопутствующих обстоятельств и в рамках состязательного процесса?  
\- Мы всё же не законники, - мягко напомнил капитан Вир, - Но если вам есть, что возразить, адмирал, говорите.  
\- Для начала, я просил бы учитывать, что будь мистер Клэггарт жив, это был бы суд над ним за ложный донос и не только.   
\- Но он мертв, - резонно возразил кормчий.   
\- И всё же, факт ложного доноса меняет обстоятельства дела.   
\- Думаю, я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать, адмирал Норрингтон, - включился в дискуссию лейтенант Сеймур, машинально потирая подбородок, - Мальчик был спровоцирован. У каждого есть болезненные темы, заставляющие терять контроль над собой, - лейтенант явно нарывался проверить это еще раз, но он продолжил совсем не так, как ожидал Джеймс, - Не можем ли мы, признав его виновным, смягчить кару?  
Норрингтон заметил, что глаза у капитана забегали. Обычно неплохой оратор сейчас говорил запинаясь, хотя и с жаром.  
\- Лейтенант, даже если бы при данных обстоятельствах мы могли, не отступив от буквы закона, вынести такой приговор, подумайте о последствиях подобной снисходительности. Простые люди, я имею в виду матросов, обладают природным здравым смыслом, а очень многие отлично знают морские законы и обычаи, так как же они истолкуют такую мягкость? Даже если бы мы объяснили им - чего наше официальное положение не допускает, - долгое нерассуждающее подчинение деспотической дисциплине притупило в них ту чуткость и гибкость ума, которая позволила бы им понять все правильно. Нет, для матросов поступок фор-марсового, как бы он ни был назван в официальном оповещении, останется убийством, совершенным в момент открытого бунта. Им известно, какое за это положено наказание. Но оно не воспоследует. Почему? - задумаются они. Вы же знаете матросов. Неужели они не вспомнят про недавнее восстание в Норе? Им известно, какую вполне обоснованную тревогу... какую панику вызвало оно по всей Англии. Они сочтут, что ваш снисходительный приговор продиктован трусостью. Они решат, что мы дрогнули, что мы испугались их - испугались применить законную кару, хотя обстоятельства требовали именно ее, - так как опасались вызвать новую вспышку. Каким позором для нас явится подобный их вывод и как губительно скажется он на дисциплине! Вы понимаете, к чему я упорно веду, следуя велениям долга и закона. Однако прошу вас, друзья мои, не поймите меня превратно. Я не менее вас сострадаю злополучному юноше. Но мне кажется, натуре его свойственно великодушие, что он, если бы мог заглянуть в наши сердца, сам почувствовал бы сострадание к нам, поняв, сколь тяжело для нас то, чего требует от нас военная необходимость.  
Адмирал слушал и думал, что восстание в Норе, уже полуторамесячной давности и полностью подавленное, плохо влияет на мыслительные способности отдельных офицеров.  
Начать с того, что не все матросы простые люди. Ну да ладно, его случай исключительный. Случай Очкарика, по всей видимости, некогда благовоспитанного юноши, не настолько исключительный, но все-таки тоже. Вербовщики редко ошибаются. Но к морскому дьяволу простоту. Что за логика у этого Вира? И при чём тут великодушие Бадда?  
\- Начать с того, что благодаря мистеру Бадду, хотя и не его великодушию, у, как вы выразились, простых людей, для бунта стало на одну причину меньше. Не буду ничего говорить о том как погиб Дженкинс, мое мнение вы знаете. Я говорю o другом. Я скорее поверю в мятеж в случае смертного приговора. С чего бы матросам бунтовать, если их товарищ освобожден? Чего ради начинать убивать офицеров? Вооруженных, замечу, еще со смерти Дженкинса.  
\- Если бунт случится из-за наших действий, вина на нас будет меньше, чем, если он случится из-за нашего бездействия! - капитан заметно нервничал. У Норрингтона были соображения, почему.

Наверно, стоило попросить капитана пояснить свою точку зрения. Должно быть, у него была своя теория на этот счет. Но Джеймс не хотел растягивать суд на три заседания. 

\- Полагаю, точно такой же, капитан, - Джеймс был бы счастлив обойтись с этим библиотекарем как недавно с лейтенантом Сеймуром, но такой аргумент в суде не годился, - Если мы, офицеры, со всем нашим опытом, навыками и вооружением допустим бунт, нам пора в отставку. Каждому из нас.  
Полюбовавшись на выражения лиц, Джеймс продолжил уже спокойнее.   
\- Это во-первых. Во-вторых, оправдательный приговор в данном случае не трусость и не бездействие, а всего лишь справедливость, на страже которой и стоит закон. Бадд выполнил нашу работу. Сместил с поста каптенармуса, использовавшего служебное положение.  
Вир было поджал губы, но всё же ответил.   
\- И всё же, он не имел права брать на себя эту работу. Тем более, подобным образом, - Джеймс понимал, что тут Вир прав, но решил оставаться в роли защитника. Хотя бы потому, что убило каптенармуса, в первую очередь, пренебрежение Вира к своим обязанностям, а уже потом Бадд. Но у капитана было другое мнение, и он продолжал его излагать, постепенно смелея и сам уверяясь в своей правоте, - Что до справедливости, я бы разграничил природную справедливость и ту, что защищает закон, - капитан обращался уже не к Норрингтону, а сразу ко всем судьям, - Рассуждая умозрительно, дело следовало бы передать на рассмотрение ученых правоведов.   
Но мы тут не правоведы и не моралисты, и для нас это - конкретное дело, которое мы должны решить практически, в соответствии с военными законами. Ну, а ваши сомнения? Ведь они неясны, словно их прячут сумерки. Так потребуйте от них отзыв. Принудите их выйти на свет и назвать себя! Вот послушайте, не это ли мнится вам в них: "Если, не принимая во внимание смягчающие обстоятельства, мы обязаны считать смерть каптенармуса деянием подсудимого, то не представляет ли оно собой тягчайшее преступление, караемое смертью? Но допускает ли естественная справедливость, чтобы мы рассматривали самый поступок подсудимого, и ничего больше? Можем ли мы обречь скорой и позорной казни собрата-человека, невинного перед богом, ибо таким мы его и считаем?" Верно ли я все изложил? Что же, я в полной мере разделяю ваши чувства. Они согласны с Природой. Но вот эти пуговицы на наших мундирах, разве они свидетельствуют о том, что мы присягали в верности Природе? Нет, мы присягали королю. Хотя океан, воплощение вечной первозданной природы, есть та стихия, чье лоно мы бороздим и кому принадлежим, как моряки, наш долг, долг королевских офицеров, лежит ли и он в сфере столь же естественной? Отнюдь! Ведь, получив наши патенты, мы утратили естественную свободу в самых важных областях бытия. Когда объявляют войну, советуются ли предварительно с нами, хотя вести ее должны мы? Мы сражаемся потому, что нам приказывают. Если мы считаем войну справедливой, это лишь частность, которая ничего не меняет. И так во всем. И в настоящем случае - мы ли сами вынесем приговор или же его вынесет военный закон, для которого мы лишь орудие? Ответственность за этот закон и за его строгость лежит не на нас. Принесенная же нами присяга обязывает нас к следующему: как бы безжалостен ни был закон, мы следуем ему и исполняем его. Однако исключительность этого дела трогает ваши сердца. Как и мое сердце. Но нельзя позволить, чтобы жар сердца возобладал над рассудком, которому надлежит быть холодным. На берегу, разбирая уголовное дело, допустит ли нелицеприятный судья, чтобы удрученная горем мать или сестра подсудимого искала встречи с ним вне стен суда и рыданиями пыталась его растрогать? Наши сердца сейчас подобны этой несчастной женщине. И как ни тягостно, мы не должны их слушать. Однако выражение ваших лиц как будто указывает, что в вас говорит не только сердце, но еще и совесть, ваша личная совесть. И все же скажите, не должна ли наша личная совесть, совесть людей, занимающих официальные посты, отступать перед государственной совестью, воплощенной в законах и уставах, которыми мы только и обязаны руководствоваться в своей служебной деятельности.  
\- С вашего позволения, капитан, я не испытываю к подсудимому жалости и никого к ней не призываю, - на самом деле, это было не совсем так. Парня тащил в петлю обожаемый им капитан, тот самый, которого он просил о спасении перед процессом. Обманутого доверия всегда жаль. Ну и будь у подсудимого сколько-нибудь влиятельные родственники, скажем, мать-богатая вдовушка или сестра, выходящая в свет, суд мог бы проходить по-другому, - Из ваших слов я понял, вы считаете, что на службе у Англии и Его Величества должны быть бессовестные офицеры?   
\- Позвольте! Я имел в виду, что мы должны ставить законы военного времени выше личной совести.   
\- Именно так. Когда мы выступаем в своей обычной роли. Никто из нас в сражении не будет думать о матушках и сестрах, ждущих французов дома. Но сейчас мы судьи. "Сила совести судьи велика". Полагаю, я не должен напоминать, чьи это слова? - всё же не зря перечитывал Цицерона. Возможно, впервые античная мудрость не на стороне капитана, - Но я готов предположить, что и великие мыслители ошибаются. Речь не о совести, а о том, какой прецедент мы создаем. Если мы сейчас казним мистера Бадда, зная, кто и по какой причине его спровоцировал, это будет означать, что мы позволяем старшим по званию тащить в постель младших, которых наше решение лишит всякой возможности даже не защищаться, не отказывать, а просто игнорировать намеки. Мы же потеряем возможность вмешиваться. Нам ничего не останется кроме как принять роль Нерона, играющего на арфе, пока пылает подожжённый им Рим, - как будто, достаточно доступное сравнение для капитана Вира, - Что до вас, капитан, то вы единственный свидетель, убийство произошло в вашей каюте, вы решили разобрать это дело до того, как мы примкнем к эскадре, а сейчас вы, будучи единственным свидетелем, давите на суд. Именно такие сведения лягут на столы в адмиралтействе. На вашем месте, капитан, я бы поостерегся. 

Несколько мгновений в каюте царила полная тишина. Потом Вир заговорил.   
\- Вы собираетесь выставить меня убийцей в своём рапорте?   
\- Ни в коем случае, сэр. Но посудите сами, какое представление возникнет у начальства? Каптенармус пользуется несовместивыми с его статусом привилегиями. Ему сходят с рук любые вольности, ошибочные решения, иногда не вполне обоснованное милосердие. Вспомним, он не наказал мистера Бадда за драку со старшим по званию. Опустим сейчас то, что он же разрешил подчиненному обирать матросов, и что у капрала был нож. Согласно уставу, который вы так чтите, капитан, мистер Бадд заслуживал порки за драку и казни за нападение на старшего по званию. Никому не нравился мистер Клэггарт, мне тоже, но он не побоялся ни ответственности, ни вашего гнева. Хотя мы все знаем его истинные цели. Как-никак протокол допроса ютового придется приложить. Никто не спросит, знали о вкусах каптенармуса или нет. Заметят лишь, что вы оставались в каюте наедине с ним и фор-марсовым, который в известном смысле его давно интересовал. Если вы полагаете, что казнь фор-марсового снимет вопросы начальства, позволю себе усомниться. И едва ли можно уговорить ютового изменить показания, раз он решился их дать. На вашем месте, капитан, я бы не давал хода делу. Так ведь, не приведи Господь, кто-то додумает, что вовсе не мистер Бадд убил каптенармуса... - Вир, и без того бледный, весь вскинулся, - видите, капитан, ложное обвинение способно вывести из душевного равновесия и достойного офицера, не то что мальчишку-матроса, - тут следовало поблагодарить лейтенанта Сеймура за хорошую идею, но сейчас было бы не к месту, - Поставьте себя на его место. И вы тоже, господа. Мой вердикт оправдательный.  
Другие судьи согласились с вердиктом адмирала. Норрингтон заметил, что кормчему всё равно, что черкнуть в протоколе, а на лице Сеймура явное облегчение. Рад, что завербованного им матроса не придётся казнить? Может и так. А может, что всё закончилось. Тем не менее, Бадда решено было всё же наказать, чтобы ни у кого другого не возникло соблазна "сместить с поста" следующего каптенармуса. В итоге приговорили к порке, которой парнишка так боялся, с размытой формулировкой о нарушении устава, повлекшем смерть по неосторожности, или как-то похоже, не менее витиевато. Джеймс не запомнил. Теперь, когда дело практически разрешилось, он сам мечтал поскорее отделаться, и если б для этого требовалось лично взять в руки девятихвостку, он не только сделал бы это, но и не особенно щадил бы идиота, вынудившего его разбираться с этой грязью целых два дня, в одной каюте с Виром и его подхалимами.  
Счастьем было и то, что пачкаться о дело Очкарика никто не хотел. Ко второму суду Норрингтон сейчас был явно не готов. Когда побелевший от ужаса Бадд, услышав о решении суда, проговорил невразумительное "это всё судьба", Джеймс неожиданно для себя рявкнул "Вы мельница, что вам судьба руками размахивать?!", отчего у парня случился приступ заикания, а Сеймур подскочил и храбро загородил собой капитана, догадавшись, на кого на самом деле направлен адмиральский гнев. Подобная преданность была по-своему очаровательна, хотя лучше бы её не было. Возможно, тогда лейтенант проявил бы большую настойчивость в расследовании гибели Дженкинса и, может быть, дела Бадда не случилось бы. Как бы то ни было, адмирал не думал, что вчерашняя стычка произведёт на Сеймура такое впечатление. Норрингтон мысленно сосчитал до десяти, чтобы успокоиться.  
Джеймсу казалось, после этого он взял себя в руки, но перед экзекуцией боцман, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, заметно изменился в лице и усердствовал ощутимо меньше обычного. Помнил, адмирал перегибов не одобряет.  
Очкарик, с неестесственным спокойствием отстоявший прощание с Клэггартом, взялся помогать доктору в лазарете. Тянуть канаты он пока не мог, так что ему позволили. Чуть позже, проходя мимо лазарета, адмирал услышал голос Бадда: "Да ты не извиняйся, ты разъясни про вас с Франтом, это что, д-два парня могут д-делать??". Мысленно посочувствовав и Очкарику, и покойному мистеру Клэггарту, Джеймс поспешил прочь, дабы ненароком не услышать разъяснений.  
Позже Джеймс узнал, что Очкарик, стараясь искупить вину, пытался обучить Убогого грамоте, чтобы тому всегда было что ответить. Должно быть, у ютового и в самом деле были педагогические способности, потому что в результате грамоте выучился форпиковый Дональд, навещавший друга в лазарете между вахтами и в меру понимания переводивший с очкариковского на баддовский. Убогий выучился писать своё имя, отчего сам был в полном восторге. На том братание и закончилось, потому что вскоре случился, наконец, бой с французами и внёс в жизнь на "Неустрашимом" свои коррективы.


	13. Chapter 13

Генерал! Я не думаю, что ряды  
ваши покинув, я их ослаблю.  
В этом не будет большой беды:  
я не солист, но я чужд ансамблю.  
(И. Бродский)

День выдался солнечный, туман рассеялся. Офицеры за завтраком уже привычно делали вид, что второго помощника не существует. Джеймс отвечал полной взаимностью. Боцман орет на кого-то "Для тебя он не Ямаец, для тебя он адмирал Норрингтон!" (а, на Очкарика, то есть, фраза была обращена к кому-то другому). Вот только Очкарик его уже не боится. Даже для вида. Да и не будет сейчас никакого наказания. Не та обстановка.  
Бадд и Датчанин отправляются каждый на свою вахту.  
\- Так тебя оставили старшиной? А то говорили всякое.  
\- Оставили.  
Ну конечно, с каких пор на "Неустрашимом" за преступления снимают с должностей?   
\- Хорошо ... Только помни, Красавчик, если бой, на абордаж тебе теперь нельзя.  
\- П-помню. Я б-б-больше не хочу!  
Адмирал и не знал, что в прошлом бою фор-марсовый хотел в абордажную команду. А ещё Бадда всё чаще зовут Красавчиком, а не Деткой. И на Детку он похож уже меньше. Улыбка всё такая же широкая, но в ней появилось что-то виноватое... Наверно, хорошо. Ему давно пора была взрослеть. Но всё же почему-то жаль. Что-то утрачено.  
\- Как ваше здоровье, мистер Бадд?  
\- Всё зажило, сэр!   
\- Вот и славно. Хорошего дня, матрос.  
\- Спасибо, сэр! И вам, сэр! И сп-пасибо, что вступились за меня, сэр, - парень посерьезнел, - Датчанин рассказал мне.  
\- Я исполнял долг судьи.   
\- Сэр...  
\- Да?  
\- А правду говорят, что вы были матросом?   
Датчанин, который наверняка и проговорился, тяжело вздохнул. Нет, всё же Бадд пока еще Детка. Может, повзрослее, чем прежде, но ненамного.  
\- Да. Палубным. Отработал путь до дома после кораблекрушения. Это все вопросы?  
\- Д-да, сэр... Простите, сэр...   
\- Вы вправе знать, кто вами командует. А теперь приступайте к своим обязанностям.  
\- Так точно, сэр!  
Адмирал неожиданно для себя обменялся с гротовым усталыми улыбками. С Баддом всем было непросто, но он всё же славный малый. Хорошо, что его не казнили.  
Возле нового каптенармуса вьется Крыса. Прямо Чайка, а не Крыса. Этот кивает, ему на всё плевать. И хорошо.   
Вроде бы всё готово для еще одного бессмысленного дня на "Неустрашимом", и тут вперёдсмотрящий орет, что видит французов...

***

Этот бой адмирал почти не запомнил. Были у него и более успешные, были и менее. Упрекнуть себя было не в чем. Каких-то гениальных решений тоже не вспоминалось. Ну победили. Большой радости не ощущается, но неплохо же. Французский корабль "Атеист" был сильно поврежден, хотя и не потоплен (вот и думай, помогает ли Господь атеистам). В "Неустрашимый" тоже попало несколько ядер. Вира ранило, так что саблю от французского капитана получил лейтенант Сеймур. Адмирал рассудил, что из двух разбитых корыт выбирают менее осточертевшее. К тому же, на более осточертевшем, не ровен час, может разойтись сплетня, что второй помощник толкнул капитана навстречу ядру. "Неустрашимый" всё-таки. К радости остальных офицеров, Норрингтон вызвался конвоировать пленников в Англию.  
Среди прочих сопровождающих взял с собой Очкарика. Сказал, денщиком. Поверили или нет, пусть отправляются к морскому Дьяволу. Не хватало только, чтобы кому-то пришло в голову после отплытия одного из бывших судей отыгрываться на свидетеле. Да и толку от парня во флоте никакого. Надо вернуть домой.  
Адмирал зашёл в лазарет попрощаться с Виром. Правила приличий оставались правилами приличий. Должно быть, капитан считал так же. По крайней мере, он принёс извинения. За дверью слышался испуганный голос старшего фор-марсового "Так он жив? Жив? Благослови его Бог!". Не Детка и не Красавчик. Убогий. Лучше клички ему никто не придумал.  
\- Не передо мной вы должны извиняться. Сэр.   
Капитан поморщился.  
\- Да... И всё же мне жаль, что мы... Не сработались.  
\- Мне тоже, - соврал адмирал. А сам подумал, что, впишись он в эту команду, впору было бы покинуть флот. На французский корабль он уходил если не с радостью, то с надеждой. По крайней мере, хуже не будет. К своему удивлению, к французскому капитану он испытывал симпатию. Тот, кто назвал корабль "Атеист", хотя бы не будет перекладывать за всё ответственность на бедную античную Фортуну. Не стоит быть слишком суровым с пленниками. Размышляя так, адмирал взошёл на борт.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава написана в благодарность моему редактору, большой поклоннице мистики. Можно считать или не считать этот бонус частью основной истории. Кому как нравится.

Осенью 1797 года капитан Вир отмечал возвращение в родную Англию. Он кое-как восстановился после ранения, хотя к непогоде шрамы ныли немилосердно. Впрочем, в ближайшие дни погода обещала быть теплой для этого времени года, пусть ее немного портил обычный лондонский туман. Капитан рассказывал друзьям о недавнем плаванье. Доброе вино развязало ему язык, потому, хоть и с некоторыми купюрами, рассказал он и о суде над фор-марсовым Баддом.  
\- ...По правде сказать, - закончил он, - сейчас я рад, что нашелся тот, кто остановил мою карающую руку.  
\- Так как, вы сказали, его звали? - уточнил господин с необычно острыми зубами, примкнувший к пирушке вместе со своим дородным другом несколько позже остальных.  
\- Адмирал Джеймс Норрингтон, - с охотой ответил капитан.  
\- Вы уверены? Ничего не путаете?  
\- Вполне уверен! А в чем дело?  
\- Видите ли, этого не может быть. Последний адмирал Норрингтон, как раз Джеймс Норрингтон, погиб в водах карибского бассейна более полувека назад. Я это точно знаю, я работаю с документами. Другого адмирала Норрингтона нет и не будет. Этот род прерван.

***

\- Оно тебе надо было? - смеялся толстяк, уже покинув вечеринку.  
\- А как же! Ты только вспомни его физиономию! - зубастый тоже хохотал во всё горло.  
\- Ты так однажды всех нас выдашь со своими шуточками, - укорил толстяк друга.  
\- Не выдам! Еще полчаса поболтают о призраках, потом перейдут к историям о поддельных документах. А хоть бы и выдам! Правде никто не верит.  
\- Ну смотри! Под твою ответственность! - толстяк, наконец, отсмеялся, - Что с адмиралом, кстати? Принимаем?  
\- Простовата была проверочка, но парень справился. Завтра вызову к себе и верну память. Знаешь, возвращать им настоящие воспоминания я больше всего люблю в своей работе!  
\- Тебе лишь бы поиздеваться... Нет, чтоб поздравить нового агента времени...  
\- Поздравлю, поздравлю... Добрый ты наш!  
Оба засмеялись. Мимо проехал запоздалый кэб, и они остались на улице вдвоём. На всякий случай прошли до угла пешком, а потом растворились в вечернем тумане.


End file.
